Dream Weaver
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Edited the story a bit and added a new section so it works better. Kim must battle against her nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Weaver

The stark reality of teenage training had begun after what many would say, parents excepted was an all too short summer escape. At this instant the majority of the returning students of Middleton Senior School were situated in the auditorium enjoying what could only be called light entertainment.

The hall was large enough to hold the majority of the student body and facility in relative comfort if you didn't mind seating in more of an aircraft nature. They were made of a cheep red fabric spaced closely together with the option of having only one set of arms meaning only a single occupant got an arm to rest his or her limb upon. The auditorium was slopped in such a way that the only good seating was for people in the back who could stand leaning against the far wall.

A hole in the back wall allowed for a projector if of coarse one could be found in this day and age. The front held an orchestra pit that was unoccupied at the moment but could on those odd occasions hold a small band if they didn't have much equipment. The walls leading down to the stage were of old fake paneling but only to just above head height, dark red brick lined with small lights rose above. Portraits of former principles and others of recognition glared down upon those assembled. Above mounted to the brick were speakers that tended to give more feedback than quality sound although if the speaker knew what he or she was doing the vocals could come through load and clear.

Upon the large wooden stage with its heavy red curtains drawn open were placed several metal and wood chairs, most holding students in various degrees of unconsciousness. Other volunteers were doing silly things not of their own freewill, hypnotized. In the center of the stage a man well dressed in a dark blue suit, mike in hand commanded those people to do daft actions for the amusement of those in the audience.

Kim Possible never like seeing people humiliated, most especially herself, so this was not to her amusement. The blonde youth seated beside her was laughing whole heartedly. He was her long time best friend who had most recently graduated to boyfriend and sometimes lover, when they could get away with it. She may not have like him enjoying the discomfort of others but could understand his delight; he was the one most likely to be humiliated by anyone and everyone.

Ron Stoppable was the same height physically as Kim but where she was smart, athletic, pretty and popular he was not. His short blonde hair was in a constant state of disrepair, he was not the sharpest tool in the shed but with the right motivation and on any given topic he enjoyed he would dive straight in and work hard to get a moderately acceptable mark. Clothing that seemed to hang off his thin frame managed to cover what was becoming a nicely muscled body, he just needed a little more work. That was one of many big things Kim kept secret about her boyfriend.

There were many reasons why she loved him deeply, the most pressing was the fact was that he and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, would drop everything and come running whenever she was in trouble regardless of if she was trying to save the world or not.

Kim turned back to the stage she could see the man staring coldly in her direction and then it hit her. Her body cringed and her eyes squeezed tightly shut as a massive wave of pain shot through her head. It had begun just behind her eyes and immediately shot to the rear of her skull enveloping everything in between. Kim managed to wring a earnest cry to her love.

In seconds her arms pressed tightly to the sides of her temples as she doubled over until her head was tucked between her knees and there she let out another pitiful cry. This time he heard.

"KP you alright?" His eyes had widened as one hand tenderly touched her back. He was now leaning over her far enough that she could feel his breath on her check.

"My head feels like it's going to explode!" her voice was barely more than a whisper and tears were streaming down the side of her face. Never had Kim Possible felt pain on this level.

Carefully Ron lifted her out of the seat and walked her quickly out of the darkened auditorium holding her pained wracked body closely to his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim lay quietly on the solid cot, a damp cloth covering the top of her head to just below her eyes. She could feel small droplets of moisture slowing running down her face. After her episode in the auditorium Ron had run her down to the schools first aid room and then gone to get some help.

The room was the same age as the school but appeared far older. The interior had not seen the attention from a paint brush in ages and the white walls were faded and yellowed. In the one corner of the room was a desk and an old office chair that held more dirt than fabric. The desk may have been designed and constructed well before Kim was born and had migrated here when the office got new furniture a generation ago, it was spray painted a deep blue with a black plastic work surface pitted and stained.

Other objects contained in this tiny room were an old metal file type cabinet that held the first aid supplies. Two dilapidated chairs were close by the horribly uncomfortable metal cot and both were occupied by two people who were not helping her situation by any stretch of the imagination. Since leaving the auditorium her head had ceased its pounding and only a dull headache remained.

Mr. Barkken was in one chair with his thunderous voice making Kim feel like she was standing next to an aircraft engine every time he spoke. As for her boyfriend he seemed to be trying to kill her off by going down a list of every conceivable head ailment known to man and most of them fatal.

"How about a brain aneurism?" he inquired of Mr. Barkken who just so happened to be the school first aider along with all the other tasks he undertook to keep the school running at peak military efficiency.

"No there would be blood oozing from her orifices." Was the reply.

Kim couldn't handle it any more "Will you two stop trying to kill me off." She whispered

Mr. B just shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the chair; Ron glanced down at the floor and mumbled his apologies. Kim continued on "Now since it is almost time to go I would like to head home and talk to Mom about this."

"Your mothers a surgeon not a doctor."

"Well than she can put me in touch with someone who can figure this out." Slowly she tried to raze her body up. The cloth slid down off her face bounced off her chest and plopped into her lap leaving damp streaks as it went. The process of rising sent the room into a spin and she needed to use the wall to steady herself. Before she could tumble to the floor Ron came to Kim's aid and carefully helped her away.

XXXXXXXXXX

A wicked grin traversed Kim's lovely round face. She looked across at her adversary, he was toast but didn't know it yet. Short sword drawn and pointed directly at her chest the ninja dressed from head to toe in black waited for her next move.

A quick sideways glance showed Ron was doing acceptable. Who would have thought a ninja would be scared of mice or a rat as the case may be. She could see the man running hysterically around being chased gleefully by Rufus who was in turn being fallowed by his master Ron, who was screaming like a maniac waving the poor ninja's weapon around his head looking for all intensive purposes like a holy terror sent down from above.

Her quick glance was what the ninja had been waiting for. A moment distraction and he was upon her. He quickly thrust his sword towards her exposed midriff and an instant later he flipped the blade upward and sliced sky wards en route to her chin. Only Kim wasn't there her glance sideways had been twofold, she was worried about Ron and second she wanted her adversary to strike first. She needed to get inside the range of that weapon.

Kim had twisted backwards away from the thrust then proceeded to back flip out of range of his next blow. She could see his face contort in anger behind the mask, he must of finally figured out she was playing with him. That didn't stop him trying to finish her off. The blade sliced back and forth connecting with nothing but air. Kim's moves were both elegant and precise, experience gained from years of cheer practice and battling villains of higher caliber than this poor chap. She still needed to take him seriously the blade he swung in her general vicinity could cut through her flesh with ease.

Kim ended a flip bouncing off the tips of her toes and a suddenly went wide eyes as she felt herself back into a tree. The ninja wasted no time he brought the blade down aiming to part her hair down the middle. Kim was forced to spiral out of the way but the ninja's blade tuned sharply toward her knees. Kim sprang away cart wheeling out of range. Out of the corner of her eye Kim could see the man spin around quickly and thrust the blade forward this time she heard a satisfying thunk as the knife blade stabbed into the tree.

Landing lightly upon the balls of her feet Kim sent her fist into the kidney's of her attacker. He twisted most satisfyingly as a heavy groan escaped his lips unfortunately for him Kim wasn't finished yet. A second blow plowed into his opposite side forcing him down to his knees. Finally the last punch ended his career and sent him into unconsciousness.

Kim pirouetted around triumphed standing graciously like the goddess Nike before the assembled. As she glanced out Kim could see a crowd had formed they all stared at her and Kim with a huge grin upon her face lapped up the attention. Cameras flashed in her direction blinding her slightly but she loved the attention, loved being the hero.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before her, it was Ron a frown graced his freckled face and he shook his head slightly. In his outstretched hand he held his pants out towards her. She stared down in confusion. Why would he do something like that?

Surprised she spun around quickly. Imbedded in the tree was the sword and dangling slightly below the shining blade blowing on a distant breeze was her pants.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kim awoke with a start the clock beside her bed glowed red showing the hour to be a little after three. She let out a groan and covered her head with the pillow and attempted to return to sleep.

The sun had begun to rise as the two young lovers meandered their way to school. Both had packs upon their backs carrying the obligatory notes needed to participate in school activities.

Kim let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her body against that of her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You alright KP you look kind of tired?"

Indeed Kim did look tired the bags under her eyes showed darkly against her pale skin regardless of fact that concealment had been trowelled on in an attempt to make them less obvious. "Another stupid dream last night." She let the sentence tail off momentarily before continuing "I don't think I'd mind as much but I can never get back to sleep."

"So what was it this time?"

"I lost my pants in a fight." Kim mumbled as quietly as possible.

Obviously not subtle enough for Ron perked up at the image that sprang into his one track mind. "Oooo I like that thought." Beside him Kim frowned and glared at him but didn't think that quite enough so preceded with a slight jab into his ribs. Several second elapsed before the wind returned to Ron's chest "You know these dreams are getting stranger every day."

"I know. But I'm not sure what to do?"

"You could talk to your mother."

"About what the fact that I'm having bad dreams." Kim was beginning to become exasperated.

"She's a brain surgeon Kim she might know what to do."

Kim pulled away slightly and turned to face him "She is a surgeon Ron not a doctor. Too completely different things."

Ron was beginning to feel sorry he brought things up "Come on Kim you're starting to look awful." Realizing the error of his words and tried not to dig himself into to deep a hole. "I mean you're always incredibly beautiful but I mean…um….well…" his words trailed off as he tried to do his best interpretation of the puppy dog pout in an attempt to beg forgiveness.

Kim sighed as her shoulders drooped she knew he cared for her and was only trying to help, but the facts added up to him being correct. She was beginning to look and feel awful. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on her health. Leaning her body back into his she conceded defeat "Alright." She began meekly "I'll get Wade to do a scan on me after we get home."

Ron smiled, hugged her and planted a solid kiss upon her cheek. Who said young people couldn't talk out their problems. And with that the two silently strolled the remainder of the way to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible was not in the best of moods. The Kimmunicator had been wrenched out of her hands by an over eager boyfriend and she was seated uncomfortably on the edge of her bed. "Ok Wade ya ready to go?" Ron stated.

"No problem Ron just hold the Kimmunicator over Kim and slowly move it down her body to mid chest I'll do the rest." Wade stated over the airwaves.

Ron put his palm on Kim's forehead and gently gave a shove toppling her backwards onto the covers. She watched arms folded across her chest as the small blue plastic device dowsed her in a pail yellow light. She proceeded to watch as Ron slowly let it drift down the length of her body stopping well below her chest before he ceased the physical portion of the scan.

Plopping down on the mattresses beside and wrapping one arm around her shoulders he cradled her against his body. Ron held out the Kimmunicator at arms length so both watch Wade and be informed by the results of his analysis. "Ok once the computers done crunching the data we'll compare the information with all known medical texts to find out what's wrong with Kim." The small plump coloured boy stated as he punched away his keyboard.

There was an odd silence as both teens sat eyes fixed to the tiny screen waiting for anything. Wade took a sip of soda from a glass by his setup then rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Well Kim much as I hate to say it the computer shows nothing inside your head" punching on the keyboard a little more and the results of the scan showed up on the small blue communications device.

Kim glared over at Ron "Don't say anything!" Ron rolled his head off to the side and bit his lip. Turning her attention back to her computer tech. "You're sure you can't find anything?"

"Sorry Kim there's nothing going on inside your head that shouldn't be there." Wade shrugged defeated there wasn't really anything more he could do. "I could make the field smaller and go from there?"

"That's alright Wade we'll figure something out." Kim let out a sigh punched the off button on the Kimmunicator and sagged into her boyfriends embrace.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had dodged, twisted, turned and spun his way around her every move. The fact that his appearance was more befitting of an elderly man with hair more grey than black slightly hunched over and carrying a cane not to mention being dressed in a smoking jacket complete with kerchief. He showed almost none of the failings of the elderly, his movements were quite in elegant evading her every strike.

Now Kim Possible had him back against the wall so to speak. Their battle in the courtyard of his island home was drawing to its finality, the inevitable defeat of villainy, at least temporarily. Pointing her finger she informed him quite boldly "Gigs up Senor Senior….Senior. There's no place left for you to turn, it's time to give yourself up."

A wicked smile crossed his lips and with a very polite accented tone educated her "I think not Ms. Possible. I still have one more little trick up my sleeve. Junior to me!" he hollered

From somewhere out beyond the pool area hidden by a monstrous sun lamp the answering cry came from his somewhat vain son Senor Senior Junior. "I am coming father." He called in his thickly accented voice. And around the corner jogging quickly entered the figure of…

Kim shook her head in shock blinking several times not entirely certain of the visions that confronted her. The figure was small, wiry and blonde but well tanned and bedecked out in a tiny little blue Speedo bathing suit. What was her Ron doing with Senior and talking in Junior's funny accent?

Standing behind his father? Hands on his hips, cocky grin across his face "Ah Kim Possible so you come to darken our doorstep once more." He stated with a point of his buffed fingernail.

Senior turned "Junior where is the device?" he asked

"What device father?"

His father groaned shaking his head ashamed "The device we were going to use on Kim Possible when she arrived to stop our evil plans."

"Oh I think I left it in the room with the telly. Shall I get it now?"

Kim still stood staring, her mouth hanging open something was definitely wrong with the situation as it stood. Then from behind came a familiar cry "I'm comin' KP!" She turned around and charging towards her was not Ron but Junior dressed in a familiar black sweater and matching grey cargo pants. Perched upon his shoulder was the ever familiar Rufus and at least he was acting normal. Although she was not entirely certain what normal was for a naked mole rat because Rufus was anything but your average rodent.

'Ron' stopped beside her out of breath. He leaned his hands upon his knees and panted "I'm here KP. Give me a minute I'm ready" he wheezed.

"I have it father!" Kim spun around once more to face her foes. Mere meters in front of her stood Ron still in his little suit taking aiming at her with a very large weapon. "Shall I take aim now?"

"Yes Junior fire at will!"

"Who is this Will? I do not see anyone else here?"

xxxxxxxxxx

With a start Kim awoke. She was in her darkened bedroom. Moonlight streamed in through the outsized windows it was still late into the night. She cursed to herself, another lousy dream they were well past the point of becoming a major annoyance.

She rolled over not even bothering to glance at the alarm clock beside her bed and groaned as she threw the covers over head. Grumbling at the fact that no matter how hard she tried she would get no more real rest tonight. As she squeezed her green eyes tight shut a smile crossed her lips as visions of Ron dressed in an itty bitty teeny weenie little bathing suit danced through her head maybe she'd get him into briefs some time.

XXXXXXXXXX

The school cafeteria was slowly emptying out. The scrap of chairs against the floor signaled the exodus. Trays were dumped and dropped into racks, dirty tables quickly wiped onto the floor and the noise of multiple conversations trying of override the clamor.

Somewhere is this din sat a young red haired girl, her head resting against her text books utilizing them to keep her face and hair off the sticky table. Hands folded neatly under her head making a slightly more comfortable pillow. Breaths that came long and slow, her body attempting to relax to a level it had not know in quite sometime. It had been a number of weeks since she could remember a good restful night sleep and it was catching up with her. Almost every free moment in an otherwise hectic schedule was taken up by napping.

Close by sat her boyfriend leaning back in his chair chatting amiably with another woman. If the attractive coloured girl had not been the red head's best girl friend and the couple's mutual friend then the young red head might have had a slight jealousy fit. Presently on the table was an odd little pink rodent lying upon an empty plate pleasantly full after devouring the unwanted remains of lunch.

As the boyfriend chatted about nothing in general with the coloured girl nearby he was stroking his woman's back slowly and gently with his small fingernails, it was the main reason she was so relaxed at this time. He wasn't the brightest of students but he had learned very quickly which buttons to push to ensure his best girl turned to putty in his fingers.

Figuring she was asleep at this point he ceased his attentions. Bringing his arm around he began to massage the appendage trying to get the blood flow back down to its length. His present verbal companion tittered at the faces he made with his discomfort and the naked mole rat just wallowed happily on the plate.

It didn't take long before his consort groggily raised her head to face him. "Hey don't stop." Her eyes weren't quite focused but she knew where he was and could recognize his touch especially when it ceased.

Cracking his knuckles gently he slid his arm back into place and gradually started playing his fingers over her back after all it was only a long fifteen minutes until the end of lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible looked around her. There was a multitude of people surrounding her person all impeccably dressed and she for some unknown reason was attired in her mission clothes and they were looking quite the mess wrinkled and dirty. She was seated in an uncomfortable wooden pew at the center of a very large cathedral. As she continued to look about, the throng around her seemed to be ignoring her chatting amiably amongst themselves.

The building was massive, ceiling towered overhead, and heavy brick walls with pillars spaced at regular intervals long thin stained glass windows rose almost to the rafters. The very front held an alter, a podium for a priest as well as an area for the organist and the accompanying choir all made of deeply stained wood. At the top of a short set of stairs was positioned a long heavy table the center held a very hefty bouquet of flowers with candles to either side. All around the pews were fluffy white decorations which led Kim to believe she was present at a wedding. Of coarse several questions came to mind as to why she was dressed in her mission clothes and also the fact that if she were invited to a wedding why was Ron not seated beside her?

Folding her arms cross her chest one leg positioned over the knee she leaned back in place with a mad disposition cross her face. Kim's eyes still roamed the hall looking for at least someone she might recognize until at last her gaze fell upon a familiar blonde male. Sliding forward Kim gripped the back of the pew in front and smiled. No wonder Ron was not beside her he was in the wedding party. That was acceptable. Leaning back again she began to wonder whom did Ron know that she didn't. Although his standing among the schools higherarky had improved considerably since the populace guessed at what the two young heroes did occasionally during the all to short time between missions. Kim leaned back again her one leg jiggling nervously against the other as she waited patiently for things to begin.

It seemed an eternity before Kim was jarred awake by the thunderous roar of the organ. Kim and the rest of the assembly looked back for the first glimpse of the bride. Kim grimaced at the sight. The bride strolled down the isle wearing tall white heels, extremely tight fitting mini skirt a puffy bow and long train fixed to the rear. Small midriff bearing top completed the dress, the brides face was covered by the veil which not only hid her face but also her entire head. Kim leaned back disgusted there was no way she was wearing anything that tacky at her wedding.

Kim snorted at the though of the poor sod who would merry that hussy. She watched as the bride finished her long walk forward ceased moving at the very base of the short flight of steps, Ron walked over and stood beside her.

Kim shot up screaming "Over my dead body!" No one was marrying Ron except her. She launched herself towards the front of the church sailing over the heads of all onlookers. Her eyes blazed red, teeth set in an inhuman snarl, fingers lancing out like claws she set herself upon her prey.

The bride nimbly dodged the aggressive attack. Kim landed upon the stairs and didn't hesitate before attacking the girl again. The object of Kim's torment danced before her sidestepping and twisting around her every attack. The girl even had the gal to smack Kim several time with the flower arrangement. Kim's temper rose with each failed strike. Every punch and kick came up empty. Finally Kim had, had enough and began punch that brought the bride down into a crouch position but Kim's attack had only been a faint. Kim's other arm came up and caught the bride hard in the gut doubling her over and causing the veil to fly through the air revealing the face beneath.

"See Kim anything you have I can take away." Venomously the words emerged from Bonnie's smug mouth.

Reaching down Kim grasped the front of the wedding gown and haled Bonnie upwards. With a final act Kim raised her fist ready to bring it crashing down.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kim opened her eyes. She was kneeling upon her bed inside the darkened room, a slight rain splattered against the windows. Her breath came heavy and coarse, looking up one fist was held high in the air the other had a heavy death grip upon the pillow. Her body that had seconds ago been keyed up now deflated exhausted and spent. Not even bothering to look at the clock she just collapsed upon the bed into an almost fetal position burying her face into the pillow which was now clutched tightly against her chest, there she let out a slow painful moan.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I though you loved me?"

"I do love you Ron."

"But marrying Bonnie….Ug!"

"It's my nightmare." Kim's words started to come out more as a whine so Ron stopped his teasing.

Indeed Ron had noticed a change in Kim, it had been slow at first but now it was becoming highly noticeable. Just the visible, Kim had never been one for lots of makeup she had a naturally beautiful face so just needed highlights to bring out her physical beauty but now she didn't even bother. Her eyes were blood shot and sometimes hardly open at all, the bags beneath were large and very dark. Her strength was almost gone. She carried her own book bag but was leaning heavily against him not out of affection but for support.

Kimberly Ann's emotions were out of wack as well. She was a very passionate girl, no question about it but now it didn't take much to set off her temper or onto the other extreme practically into tears. For almost as long as he had know Kim she had always avoided crying Ron didn't know if she felt it was weakness but there were few times he could recall when the tears had flowed. The only exception to that rule was when they made love and that was in the throws of ecstasy.

So Ron let things lie holding her about the waist her eyes were closed and she was cuddled close to his body, a place where she felt secure and in that position he quietly guided her to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone in a glorious golden sheen through the outsized windows along the one side of the office workspace. It accented beautifully with the goldenrod paint that covered the walls and the soft light brown carpeting on the floor. The drapes were wide open to let in all the sunbeams that Mother Nature would allow on this fall day.

Along the one wall were bolted at head height two rows of light panels designed for the viewing of X-rays sheets. Below was a small long table with drawers were files could be laid when too numerous were the plastic sheets. A second wall held several frames some of whom held the credentials to the owner of the office. Other frames held various pictures of her family as they aged.

Out from the wall was a heavy wooden desk stained a light shade of brown and it occupied a large portion of the office. Two large comfy leather chairs were positioned before the desk and behind held an executive style swivel chair. Upon the desk was the usual assortment of things needed to run a successful practice. A flat panel computer screen and keyboard, the CPU was below hidden from view, a phone the pencils, markers, and pads of paper along with several file folders completed the clutter on this desk.

The only other objects were the several plants that hung along the walls, several of the hangers had been made by the children of the occupant. A closet jutted out from the far wall to house extra clothing or winter things for the owner of the room.

The owner of this office, who at this moment was sitting behind the large desk typing away at the keyboard. Her light shoulder length orange hair was slightly tousled as she occasionally ran her fingers through its length. She was a very attractive middle aged woman who liked to keep herself in excellent shape. Tall and willowy was her framework with eyes of blue and lips full she was a stunning achievement of womanhood.

Right now she was typing away on the computer doing the usual paperwork that piled up for a practicing brain surgeon. Her long stocking clad legs were crossed at the ankles and tucked neatly underneath the immense chair. The purple heals she had worn this morning had been discarded nearby she dearly loved her shoes regardless of the fact that they sometimes caused her pains.

Leaning forward she contemplated what she had written, tapping the screen with one short coloured nail then with a swift movement brought her hand back to her chin and rethought the words just weren't going down the way she wished.

The ringing of the nearby phone brought her out of her bureaucratic world. Before answering she noticed the clock on the monitor, it was later than she had imagined. "Good afternoon, Dr. Possible." Her voice was full of cheer.

The voice on the other end responded to the salutations with equal enthusiasm. It was the Possible family doctor. "You did ask me to call you on the results of Kimberly's physical."

Mrs. Possible leaned back into her chair letting it ease rearwards. "Yes thank you. I'm sorry about the lack of advanced notice but we are really worried."

"No problem. It was just a minor physical." The doctor responded.

Mrs. Possible now crossed her legs at the knee and waited for the results of the examination of her only daughter. "So what did you find?"

"You realize the blood work won't be ready for some time." Dr. P nodded but the gesture would not be seen by the person on the other end. "Except for physical exhaustion caused by the lack of sleep she's in excellent shape nothing wrong with her. Although I think her husband seems to be more worried about this than she is." Mrs. Possible just smiled the majority of the people who met Kim & Ron figured they acted like a married couple and that had been many years ago. "Did you know he carries around a bald rodent in his pocket?"

"Yes, the little creature is harmless and always kept clean."

"Although I must admit the creature was quite a hit in the waiting room." There was a brief pause as the family doctor continued. "Now the only thing I can really suggest is. One, I can recommend a sleep clinic to see if Kimberly has a sleep disorder. Second, well there's talking with a physiologist, there could be something eating away at her emotionally and lastly. Well she could go in for a scan of her cranium to see if there's something wrong that's not manifesting itself physically. Ultimately it'll be your call."

Mrs. Possible let out a sigh and gnawed on her lip, she wasn't one hundred percent trusting on the sleep clinic and she knew that Kimmy would balk at going to a shrink. "The family will have to talk things over tonight but I think we'll do the scan first and see what comes out of that."

"Ok I'll get the paperwork started and let you know how the blood work turns out when the results are in. Talk to you soon." And with that he said his good byes and hung up the phone.

Dr. Possible hung up the receiver and just sat in her chair staring off into nothingness having no more answers than before.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kim trod through the lush grassy field her fingers brushed against the tips of the stocks. A slight breeze blew through the leaves of the nearby trees, the smell of fresh flowers waft through the air but no sound echoed anywhere. Kim had no idea where she was headed she just wondered lazily through the day. Slowly she rose over a small hill and couldn't help but notice a small knot of people at its base.

As she neared she could see all were dressed in black and huddled together in silence. Recognizing many as those persons she had helped in the past and who continued to give her aid in the many world saving adventures she undertook. She wasn't sure why they were clumped together in this one spot quietly murmuring amongst themselves.

None seemed to notice as she pushed and shoved her way through the throng attempting to find out why people were here. As Kim finally made her way to the front an awfulness struck close to her heart. A simple grey coloured coffin lay before her. It was positioned over a deep hole, the stone behind read in bold black letters Ron Stoppable.

Draping her body across the casket she let out a sob. What had happened? What could possibly have gone wrong? Kim didn't understand why her Ron was no more. It could only have been mission related. Looking around she could see both Ron's parents and her own standing side by side. Mrs. Stoppable was sobbing into a kerchief and beside her own mother looked to be in shock, eyes focused at some unseen point far into the distance.

Kim watched through tear streaked eyes as Ron's father turned and began to speak "Well Possible thanks for letting us use your family plot for Ron."

Her dad let out a long sigh "As Kim would say it's no big… we weren't using it right now. I mean it's not like we could keep those two apart in life, no sense trying now that their gone." He finished with a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Kim's jaw dropped and eyes widened her head spun around she hadn't seen it before but beside Ron's sarcophagus was an identical one but the stone in front read Kim Possible.

xxxxxxxxx

Kim's eyes flew open her room was filled with the darkness that could only be brought out by the coming of night. Against the pale moonlight she could see her fingers trembling as she slowly reached for the bedside lamp. Picking up the book she had been reading and opening to where a single page had been dog eared she attempted to read. Kim needed to get her mind focused on something else just so she could endeavor to sleep again she was shaken far worse than she would care to admit.

XXXXXXXXXX

The gym was almost empty and unusually quiet for this time of day. The out of doors was pleasant and warm so the usual crowd was out enjoying the sunshine. In one corner two prone figures were relaxing on a tumbling mat. The male was sitting upright leaning against the folded bleachers the wooden slats cutting into his spin. The female was curled up asleep her head buried upon his lap.

The pair had given up on the cafeteria a while ago for the relative peace and quiet of the gymnasium. It also aloud Kim to stretch out and get some much needed sleep, Ron was just glad there had been no missions of late for the scheduling would surely have seen the end of his poor Kimmy.

Ron had learned in the short time they had been attempting this ritual that a pad under his backside allowed him to actually walk away after the bell went with his butt cheeks awake. He also he needed to look for the more comfortable place for his back. He had yet to find that place but was still trying. He was also not going to repeat the performance of the other day where he had dozed off and Mr. Barken's soft mellow voice had awakened him with as much subtlety as a shotgun blast beside his ear.

Now Ron had his notes spread out before him some propped up against Kim, this way he could examine everything in an attempt to figure out his history homework. The comparison of his own homework with that of his lady friends was not to his liking. "I don't get it Rufus?" he commented to his naked mole rat companion who was residing on the hip of Kim Possible "I read the text this time. But the stuff I got isn't what Kim's got and I don't even know where she got some of her answers." Perplexed he just scratched his blonde head picked up his pencil and added more scribbles to his notes.

Suddenly a shudder went through Kim's body as the nightmares began again. With a well practice easy Ron leaned over and began slowly and carefully rubbing his companion's shoulder until a calming sigh echoed from her lungs and she relaxed snuggling in closer to his body.

Leaning back he grimaced as the books that had rested upon his lap slid off onto the floor scattering everywhere and many landing out of reach. With a whimper of his own he looked over at his notes then down at his woman resting comfortably then back at the scattered papers. He let out a sigh and slumped down in place waiting for the bell that would awaken his sleeping beauty. Why did these things always happen to him?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Possible household was quiet this evening. The terrible tweebs lay just inches before the massive viewing screen in the family room. Behind them sat the coffee table with the usual brick-a-brack that normally collected on such a piece of furniture. And comfortably behind on the couch lay Ron Stoppable attempting to watch the usual programs that accumulated on the cherished channel TV trash heap, wrestling wasn't on this evening.

Curled beside him her head nestled comfortably into the crook of his shoulder lay his most wonderous lady friend. Kim Possible was sleeping quite peacefully with only the occasional snore that would drown out the program. Her hair, it seemed to develop a mind of its own, drifted as if on some unseen current into his face causing his nose twitch. After homework was completed they came into the living room to relax and watch some television, Kim had quickly pushed him into a prone position and cuddled into her present position and passed out immediately. Rufus had taken advantage of the numerous comfortable fleshy places and was now happily viewing where their two's bellies melded.

Mrs. Possible came in and smiled at the scene, Mr. P hadn't been as pleased but the fact that his little girl was resting contently and not flailing about in nightmares meant that he let things go. "It's late Ron I think its time she got put to bed." There was a sweet and soothing edge to her voice.

Ron tried to look down but from his present angle he couldn't see very much of his companion. "I don't know Mrs. Dr. P she seems to be doing alright now."

One eye brow rose "Lets not push things on a school night."

"No problem Dr. P." he sighed

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No I've got her." Ron responded meekly there was no use arguing he couldn't win this battle. Slowly, carefully he shifted position and lifted Kim up. It was like trying to carry a cat Kim's body just flowed everywhere. Finally with the upper half her body dangling over his shoulder he carried her up the stairs to her room, only banging her into the wall only once in the process.

In his mates room Ron sat her down behind the change curtain so she could garb herself in her sleep attire. While she was slowly, painfully doing that task her ripped the covers down on her bed and prepared things so Kim could sleep.

He felt nothing but pity as she came round the side of the screen. Her pajamas were on crooked with the pants sagging down past her hips as she was leaning heavily against the wall. Kim could barely hold her head upright and her red hair fell before her eyes. She looked old and tiny stooped over like she was, this wasn't the Kim he knew and loved but he wouldn't give up on her.

He went over to her and engulfed her in his arms she moved very little to snuggle in close failing even to wrap her own arms around his middle. Slowly and carefully her backed his way over to the bed and lay her down under the covers. And with the final act he slide her beloved Panda-roo into her limp arms and kissed her upon the forehead and moved towards the exit of her space.

A slightly muffled sound stopped him dead in his tracks. "Don't go…please."

He bent down over the bed and carefully brushed stands of red hair from her face and weakly smiled. "Don't worry KP I'll be back early tomorrow. I'm always there for ya'."

As Ron was descending the stairs away from her bed room a whimper echoed his departure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shego seemed to be in an especially vindictive mood tonight. Attacking more violently than was her usual. Her glowing hands slashed through the air sending up a shower of sparks whenever something metallic was struck. Fortunately for Kim her blocks and maneuvering kept the flaming claws away from any vital areas.

Kim took a moment to look around the building was large, dark and drafty. There seemed to be no electronics anywhere. Everything was dark and empty. The battle was taking place in the upper stories of the complex. Several catwalks joined one side of the building to the other, around the outer perimeter was a large walkway, grand enough for an extended battle.

Draken was nowhere in sight but Kim's attention was taken up solely by Shego who now launched herself straight at Kim's upper body. Talons forwards, green flames shooting every which way "What's wrong Princess don'tcha wanna' play!" Shego cackled as she lunged at her target. Kim's reaction was to drop and roll out from under the assault unfortunately as she raised herself up Shego had already turned round and was again slicing at her.

Kim blocked every thrust and kick sent her direction trying to get several good blows in herself. She couldn't explain why but her foe was quicker then she had ever been. Kim gave ground under the on slot trying to give herself time to think, come up with a plan before Shego got the better of her. Finally Kim backtracked quickly down one of the catwalks putting a good several meters space between her and her adversary.

Shego grinned with all the evil that resided in her sole and Kim watched in horror and a large ball of green flames charged between the open palms of the creature. Shego brought her hands high over her head and Kim instinctively dove to the ground, but that hadn't been Shego's plan. It had been a faint the ball of energy was aimed at the metal framework, the green flames conducted straight down the metal and directly into the prone Kim Possible. The sting was excruciating, Kim let out a horrible scream as the energy shot threw her every muscle.

Shego casually walked forward glimpsing her pained opponent. The smell of burnt flesh and fabric wafted into her nostrils and that brought a malevolent smile to her lips. She bent down over the annoying little princess and once again began to mock the little whelp. "I bet that hurt a lot didn't it?"

Kim's response was weak. She smashed her fist down on Shego's toes, then lifting her pained body up slightly she spun her legs around and caught her enemy under the knees sending Shego flying backward to land heavily on her backside.

This just angered Shego even more, there was just no way that little whelp was going to win this time. Shego leapt back up and launched herself claws forward. Kim twisted out of the way banging into the rail of the catwalk as pain flooded up from her leg. Limping along the pipe she looked down the Kimmunicator lay on the metal latticework, her pants lay torn open, her flesh burned. Shego sensed her prey was wounded and closed in for the kill. Tears streaming down her cheeks Kim made ready to fight off the inevitable.

Unexpectedly Shego let out a roar of defiance "Don't worry KP I've got her!" Ron had seemingly come out of no where and had locked his arms Shego's midsection and was holding the tiger by the tail. Shego stamped and spun around trying to rid herself of the intruder but Ron held on for dear life. Kim limped forward wanting to give help but the catwalk just seemed to get longer leaving him just out of reach.

Shego snarled again and smashed herself and Ron into the railing. Ron let out a gasp as the wind left his lungs but still he held on. Again and again bodies smashed against one side of the catwalk rails then the other. Shrieks and groans echoed through the empty complex until finally a horrible cracking sound caught Kim's ears.

Kim let out a scream as she watched Ron and Shego plunge off the catwalk to the pavement far below. Looming large over everything Kim cried out as she fell to her knees and scooping up his tiny broken body up and holding it in her palms. Her throat burned as her wails grew stronger. Slowly carefully she pulled his tiny body to her breast.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kim's shoulder and body smashed into the floor. Struggling on the ground she couldn't move, couldn't see either Ron or Shego. Kim couldn't figure out where she was, her voice wailed out in desperation, her body was sore and ached everywhere. Dazed and confused in the inky darkness that enveloped her room, entangled in the covers pulled from the bed, carpeting burning into her face as she thrashed about the floor.

Finally one arm pulled loose and flailed about for Ron but failed to find him anywhere nearby. Shrieking as she finally kicked herself loose of her entanglement, parts of her pajamas slipping down, tears streaming along her cheeks she continued her search for her beloved.

Strong arms suddenly gripped her pulling her body in close "It's alright Kimmy. It's alright."

"Ron's dead!" she sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ron Stoppable was in a jovial mood as he knocked and then entered through the kitchen door of the Possible residence. The sun shone warming the morning air and most importantly his homework was done, and he believed it was correct this time. He was then unexpectedly hit by what felt like a transport truck.

Kim crushed him in her arms shaking uncontrollably. Ron tried to move his limbs to wrap them around his companion but could only go so far she held him so securely "Don't you ever die on me again." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. Behind he could see Dr. Possible (Mrs.) holding a very large cup of coffee clearly looking exhausted. "Rough night last night?"

Mrs. Possible slowly shook her downcast head. "You have no idea." Straightening up slightly she continued on. "It took quite a while to calm her down last night. Wanted to call you, make sure you were alright."

A voice muffled into his shoulder quietly rang out "You said you called."

"We weren't about to disturb the Stoppable household at two in the morning."

"It wouldn't of been any big Dr. P. Not like it hasn't happened before."

With a sweep of her hand Mrs. Possible cut that part of the conversation off. "And one more thing young lady you are going to the doctors as soon as possible. No more of this Wade scanning you. We are going to a real doctor. And Ron" her voice dipped in temperament "look after her carefully. Please."

"I always try to Dr. P."

"I don't know KP. I still don't think it's a good idea." Ron muttered as he shifted the pack on his back into a more comfortable position, he was now carrying Kim's books as well as his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh come on Ron it's no big. We'll do the nap thing at lunch again and I'll be golden for cheer practice." It had taken a while before Kim was willing to let go of Ron this morning but by running his fingers along the length of her spine Kim had relaxed enough to finally release him and have something for breakfast. Now as she slammed the door shut on her locker it seemed to Ron that Kim was putting on a show acting like things were no big.

"I don't know KP you look awful." Stopping short he saw her one eyebrow rise. "Not that you don't look beautiful all the time. But you…" he tried to think of the best words, having your girl friend angry at you was never entertaining. "seem burned out. Running on empty so to speak."

"I'm fine Ron. Stop trying to be my mother." She stated thumping her books into his chest, she then leaned her body into his and practically let him support all the way to class.

The gym was practically empty but by no means quiet. Eight girls, one mad dog plus a naked mole rat were practicing their moves in the center of the floor, or at least the girls were; the Mad Dog had as per usual been banished to the outer ring of the practice area under the guise that it was safer for everyone. They let him do his own thing if he needed any help with gymnastics Kim would give him some personal attention later on.

Kim had keep the practice easy up until this point just a few tumbles plus the rehearsing of shouted rimes but now they had to work on the pyramid. Three girls shot down the center of the isle flipping and twisting until they ended with the heavenly blonde Tara in the central position at the base. Hope and Bonnie spun through the air, landed perfectly a top of the other three girl's shoulders and locked arms preparing for the captain to be the top girl of the pyramid.

Kim braced herself as she began her run. Her arms and legs felt more like jelly and her eyes could barely make out her jump point but she had done this thousands of times, it was no big she could do anything. Piling on the speed she raced the first few steps then leapt into a flip, rolled and finally with all the strength she could muster launched herself to the top point of the tower.

Eyes widened, Kim had missed her mark. Her final move had been too late she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Her knees smashed into Bonnie and Hope's locked arms, the two girls groaned as their arms broke apart and they were sent off balance. For Kim the ground raced forward to great her.

Squeezing her eyes tight she waited for the inevitable. She plowed into something soft, felt it squish and buckle, let out a heavy groan, a massive tear greeted her ears and she landed with a jolt on the plastic mats. Opening her eyes slowly Kim glanced downward at a crumpled Ron now holding her tightly, looking out at her through a large hole in the face of his mad dog mask. Remains of the white coconut cream foam speckled the area.

Ron had thrown his body between her and the ground and caught Kim before she plummeted into the floor. Ron watched as she buried her face into his shoulder and brook into sobs, complaining about how if she could do anything why couldn't she do something as simple as this. Ron already knew that his love was gradually losing control of reality. The nightmares and the lack of sleep were tearing her apart. Normally she would pick herself up and start again angry for having failed and continue trying until it was correct.

From behind Ron could hear congratulations for saving Kim from some girls and some back stabbing venom from Bonnie. Ripping the destroyed mask from his face Ron sent it flying into the corner "Kim I'm taking you home." And he would bode no argument. Kim never said anything as he picked up and carried her out of the gymnasium.

Ron hadn't advanced down the laneway very far and regardless of the fact that her weight seemed a fraction of what it had been a short time ago he was forced to put Kim down. He couldn't support her like this all the way home. Looking at Kim in her disheveled cheer costume he felt nothing but sorrow, her face was drawn and pale, her hair hung limp and her beautiful body seem to sag under its own weight. Kim Possible looked like a wreak she could barely stand and was now gradually leaning toward the ground.

"I can walk." Kim mumbled.

Ron didn't say anything but to Kim's astonishment he kicked her feet slightly apart then dropping down he placed his head between her legs and lifted her skyward. Kim let out a slight shriek and a giggle as she now sat high in the air upon her boyfriend's shoulders. She wrapped her arms under his chin and smiled "We haven't done this in ages." she cooed. Ron just bounced her along making sure he passed close by a few low lying branches.

XXXXXXXXXX

For some strange unknown reason Kim's younger brothers or as they were more commonly know as the tweebs were sitting perched in the front window of the Possible family estate instead of the usual task of watching TV or destroying the house is some way shape or form. The one on the left called out "Hey mom Ron's carrying Kim home!" Mom fearing the worst immediately hurried out of the kitchen and leaning over her two little monsters glanced out the window. Sure enough there was Kim bouncing along perched atop Ron's shoulders. This was not the usual way her two little love birds arrived home.

Opening the main door she greeted them with one eyebrow raised. Ron teasingly just kept plodding through the entrance at least until a playful shriek and a soft thunk on the top of his head stopped him. Where upon he gracefully dropped to the ground and let his rider gently off. The rider upon disembarking gave her mighty stallion a warm happy kiss before her mother interrupted things. "Alright you two what happened?"

Kim never got a chance to say anything Ron bluntly came out with "She fell off the tower." The shock was clearly in Mrs. Possible's eyes "I caught her." Ron finished off. Mom's body relaxed knowing her only daughter was alright.

Eyeing her offspring with one finger raised "You upstairs now and get ready for bed!"

"Mom I'm fine."

"No you're not, now get going!" Mrs. P stated firmly

"Mom can Ron sleep over tonight?"

Her mother pursed her lips together and thought for a second "Not tonight dear. Well try a tablet and if that doesn't work maybe on the weekend we'll see." Under normal circumstances a teenage sleepover usually meant only one thing but with the way her daughter felt Mrs. Possible doubted very much if any hanky panky would occur. Besides she had already seen that the only way her baby girl got any rest was when she was snuggled up next to Ron.

"But I really what to sleep." Her little girl whined stomping her foot

"I know. We'll see later on." And affectionately swatted her little girl off in the direction of her room and hopefully to get ready for bed.

Turning back to her future son in law she gently kissed him of the forehead and for some strange reason he had a coconut taste to him. "Thank you for rescuing my little girl."

"I try Dr. P"

She tussled his hair "One more thing." He glanced up at her "I have scheduled an appointment at the hospital to get Kim's brain scanned next Tuesday at two o'clock I need you to make sure she makes it there and doesn't flake off."

"No problem Dr. P but aren't you a doctor?"

"No Ron I'm a surgeon. I have to be recommended by a doctor and I honestly don't think I could cut into my own daughter's skull." With downcast eyes she shook her head despondently at the thought.

"Should I come by tomorrow?"

"If Kim sleeps well tonight then we'll send her to school. If not I think I'll keep her home. Either way she'll be happy to see you." With a smile on her face she scooted him away.

Before Ron left he turned in the doorway "About Kim's suggestion…"

"I don't know Ron I'm out of ideas and if she feels better with you by her side I don't think either myself or her father will be terribly upset." With that Ron smiled as he trundled off down the laneway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron tore out of Drakken's latest layer at high speed. There was no sense hanging around when things began to go downhill, Drakken's latest plan was so foiled. Together they raced from the cavernous chambers that had housed whatever contraption he had been working on. Smoke and flames filtered upwards. Kim rushed them out but not the way they had entered she was fallowing the henchmen as they panicked and fled their positions.

Kim hurled herself onto the railing of a set of metal stairs and slid downward to the base and waited patiently for Ron as he scampered down every step. She was trying to hurry him along but he just didn't seem to be moving very fast. Grabbing his arm and practically dragging him along she sprinted the last distance towards the open door and safety. Neither made it, a dark green missile struck between the two and sent them spinning across the floor.

"You think I'm going to let you get out of here that easily Princess!" The voice was coarse and filled with anger.

Kim rolled and jumped to her feet, Shego crouched before her claws sprouting green flames. "We have to get out of here before the place completely blows." Kim hollered back.

"I have plenty of time to finish you off before things go completely south." And with that she leapt forward. Kim easily fended off the punches and kicks Shego threw at her. Kim ducked under Shego's punch then rammed her shoulder into her opponent's chest sending the villainess backwards with a grunt. Shego was still being pushed backwards when she brought her knee upwards into Kim's hip.

Stumbling backwards Kim could feel another bruise begin to form on her side but the adrenaline rush kept her fighting. Jumping upwards and firing away a fierce kick Kim was determined to wipe that conceded grin from her enemy's face. Shego brought both arms together connected at her forearms. But this distraction was only to get the green villainess to look away Kim's boot caught her in the side and sent her crumbling to the ground the wind gone from her lungs.

Kim spun around saw the exit but not her lover. Then to her horror back by the metal stairs stood Shego in one glowing claw slumped her love Ron Stoppable. Kim's heart broke at the site of flames spiriting out of the talons embedded in his chest.

From around the far side of Kim Possible shot a green blur and then massive sensation of pain exploded into her chest. Slowly Kim's head moved from left to right a second Shego had one arm wrapped around her shoulder the other blazing into her chest.

As things began to fade she could she Shego laughing triumphantly still holding onto Ron by the stairs. And beside her a soft voice whispered in her ear "You forgot to keep your eyes wide to someone who could hurt you." Shego leaned in closer and kissed Kimmy lightly on the cheek. "It's been a blast Princess."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Possible stood before the large mirror in the master bedroom putting the finishing touches on her orange hair with a small silver brush. At this point in the morning she was not completely dressed for a day at the hospital. A white blouse and deep purple skirt adorned her person but she had yet to dawn the jacket to her dress suit and the heels were always last to be employed.

She watched in the mirror as her husband creped up behind her, she smiled as two firm hands grasped hold of her waist and moved in for the morning kiss. Shifting her head slightly not wishing to get her make up messed at this point in the day she felt the firmness of his lips on her cheek and the strong sent of aftershave wafted through her nostrils. "Don't start this late in the morning." She stated as his fingers drifted around towards the front of her waist and his lips danced down her neck. They both needed to be heading to work shortly and it was a little late for being frisky.

The moment broke as the couple heard the unmistakable thump of two very large feet clumsily making their way up the stairs. "Morning Dr. P's squared. Did a very lovely young lady sleep well last night?"

"Morning Ron. Not a peep out of her last night. You may go up and look in on her." Both parents heard the feet clomp up another set of stairs to their little girl's room.

"Does he every knock?"

"I think so but Jim and Tim are down there to let him in. Besides I think he distracts them from doing anything destructive." Mrs. P finished saying as she popped one of her earrings in place and reached for its twin. Her husband beside finished the final pull of his tie and began to button up his cuffs.

"Dr. P" a pitiful cry came from the top of the upstairs.

"Yes Ronald."

"Um sorry other Dr. P"

"I really don't have time for this. I've got to meet with two patients today." She complained to her mate. "Yes Ron!"

"Um Kim" he began "Kim doesn't look to healthy and… I…um…I….I can't wake her up." There was more than a hint of fear in his voice.

Both parents exchanged a worried glance before Mrs. Possible quickly disappeared from the room. An eternity past before Mr. Possible slowly left the safety of his bedroom and moved to the base of the stairs that led to his baby girls loft there he impatiently waited for some form of movement.

"**JIM ABULANCE NOW!!"**

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Rough Days Ahead

The universe was gone, snuffed out with a horrid abruptness that begat an end to all things. With it the sun, the moon and the stars each with there own brilliant and wondrous sparkle were just as equally snuffed out in the catastrophe.

For the young man known as Ron Stoppable that's just how his universe felt. A few short days ago his long time best friend and now full fledged partner had failed to wake up one morning after many troubled nights of almost non existent nightmare plagued sleep. Now she lay motionless, eyes closed, body unmoving, machines pinging in a monotonous drone around her. She was there but at the same time not really there, and he missed her presence horribly.

He stood before his open school locker lifeless. Staring into the disastrous interior not quite knowing what to do, things hadn't made much sense since his beloved Kim Possible had gone. Without her standing by his side the world was gradually losing its coherence. Even in his addled state he could not think back to a time when she wasn't by his side or at the very least letting him help save the world from some predicament.

He hardly moved a muscle as a slender hand touched him gently on the shoulder "Hey Ron how's it goin'?" He turned his head slightly, leaning against a nearby locker stood Monique. Monique's skin was coloured a lovely dark chocolate brown she was bedecked out in a collared short red dress which fell neatly past her hips and buttoned up the front. The dress was synched tight about her waist with a thick black belt. She was a similar height to Ron at about 5'4'', but her long wavy black hair puffed out past her shoulders and fell to the small of her back, today as with most other days it was held together at the base of her neck with a straining clip. Covering her small feet was a pair of short healed black leather boots.

She had been Ron and Kim's best friend for quiet some time but the past several days she looked upon him with sorrow in her dark eyes she really didn't know what to say to him she knew nothing would make him feel better. "I've been better." His response was listless.

"Hey Stoppable ya bore that woman of yours into a coma?" laughter echoed around the halls as others joked about Ron's misfortune.

Ron spun around abruptly "Kim…will…be…fine!" Ron spat out enraged, his out stretched fist shacking madly "You'll see!" With a heavy bellow erupting from his lungs he pummeled his fist into the long abused locker nearby the drinking fountain. The thin metal buckled and bent under the onslaught and limped slightly open.

Ron, his anger spent sagged against his own locker, his breath coming short and hard. He let his head slump downward to stare at the tiles on the floor one arm supporting his weight the rest of his body drooped as the merriment traveled down the hall. He felt like bursting into tears but there was no way Ron was going to let others see him weep. "What else could possibly go wrong?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You know you shouldn't say things like that." Monique stated as she placed her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Stoppable!"

Somehow his body sagged even more than it already had and with a heavy sigh he responded "Yes Bonnie?"

"Ya know now that Kim's not here anymore the rest of the squad took a vote and well how do I put this. You're not on the team any more." Bonnie cackled as she strode away mocking him as she wore the new blue and white cheer uniform. "Ta Ta." She left waving quite merrily, everything had begun heading in her direction.

Monique who still stood beside him shook her head "I told you, you shouldn't have said that."

Ron grasped the books he would need for his next class and began to close the heavy metallic door to his messy locker. Unfortunately he hadn't quite closed the compartment when the Kimmunicator chirped away. Somehow Ron wilted even more how could things get much worse. Reaching down into one of the hip pockets of his cargo pants he thumbed the response button before the little blue electronic device could beep again. "What'ca want Wade?" Ron asked without even looking down at the screen.

"Hey Ron how are things going?" Stated the plump little coloured boy from behind a wall of computer equipment.

"Been better."

"Well though you might want to know another robbery happened last night, same MO as the last couple. Guards don't see anything but camera picks up a dark clocked figure walking off with valuables. Do you want to try again?"

Dejected Ron responded "No, we tried twice before. Once at the art gallery and then at the Bling Bling King's store and nobody wants our help." His voice became sarcastic "You're just the sidekick what could you possibly do. We need the hero. Where's Kim Possible?" Tears were just about ready to erupt but Ron bit his lip to stop any flow.

"So you want to shut things down until Kim gets better?" Poor Wade sounded like he was ready to break down at the thought of his main hobby getting flushed away.

Ron thought for a moment before responding "No I just think we need more information before going any farther. If you could find anything else about the bad guy then I could investigate. Then maybe somebody would listen to us." There was no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ok Ron I'll see what I can do. Good luck. She'll get better I know it."

"Thanks Wade. I'll talk to you later." And with that Ron switched off the Kimmunicator and uncaringly tossed the small device into his unkempt locker. Now turning to the nearby Monique Ron let out a half hearted smile. "Can't go much farther down from here." With a nervous chuckle he finished off his sentence.

Monique walked over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder giving him a good squeeze. "Hey big boy why don't we head down to Bueno Nacho get something to eat then down to the hospital and visit Kim."

"Not really hungry, but sure we could do that."

Ron let out a sigh as the buzzer went off letting him know that class had begun and he was now late.

xxxxx

Mrs. Possible leaned against the cold metal door frame. She was a fairly tall woman to begin with and wearing heals only increased her height. Today she looked gloomy, her head downcast, bright orange hair looking limp and tired. Deep blue eyes filled with sorrow, full lips downcast. The shoulders of her lean body sagged under the weight of her worries. Today she wore her favorite purple dress suit and since she was a practicing physician wore the customary lab jacked buttoned up and cinched tight around her waspish waste.

The room she stared into was a large semi-private suite, the second bed unoccupied. The walls were a shabby blue and the only window was small dirty and located on the far side of the room. In the only occupied bed was the object of her depression. Her baby girl lay quietly unconscious surrounded by numerous machines silently monitoring her internal bodies every movement. On one of the corner tables sat a small bowl of flowers that had begun to darken and droop with age. For Dr. Possible the real depressing part was the fact that as far as she or anyone else could tell there was nothing wrong with her child she just wouldn't wake up.

Sitting on the sheets that covered the legs of her little girl sat a small unmoving pink creature. She watched the little rodent breath a heavy sigh and continued to stare forlornly up at the little red haired girl lying on the bed. Splayed about the rest of the bed were the text books of her poor boyfriend. It was almost as if he scribbled away mindlessly at his notes. He hadn't noticed Dr. Possible's presence yet but he would occasionally look up from his notes, skim through one of his texts then turn his head slowly and look at poor Kim, breathe heavily and go back to scribbling.

From beside her "We're really kind of worried you know." Mrs. Possible hadn't even heard the nurse walk up behind her.

Snapping out of her funk Dr. Possible replied "Well as far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with her. All the doctors that have looked at her said they have no idea why she's in a coma."

The nurse was smaller that the doctor with short blonde wavy hair and like most modern nurses wore dark green scrubs and comfortable shoes. "Sorry I should have been more specific." Taking a deep breath she continued "It's not her were worried about, Kim's as strong and healthy as an ox. It's him were concerned with." Dr. Possible jerked back slightly in surprise.

"He comes in every day and does the same little tasks. He heads into the bathroom and comes out with a bowl some water and a cloth, makes sure Kim's looking at clean and neat. Next he brushes out her hair telling her all about his day with quite a bit of detail not to mention how miserable his world is without her." Come to think of it Mrs. Possible hadn't noticed but Kim's long dark red hair was looking much shinier and neater than was the norm.

The nurse continued on "After that he plops down in the chair and spreads out his notes and does his school work. And every day it's the same thing. He arrives shortly after school lets out and never leaves until visiting hours are over and we're forced to kick him out."

"The two are pre-school sweet hearts. I don't think they've ever been apart this long." Mrs. Possible gave the nurse a tired smile.

"No. That's not the problem." The nurse's voice lowered as her head cast downward towards the floor. "Nobody's ever seen him eat or drink. Either he does his homework or just sits there staring at her, unmoving." The nurse finished off with a shrug, there was only so much she could do. He wasn't a patient she couldn't force him to eat.

Mrs. Possible put her hand on the other woman's shoulder let out a deep sigh "I'll see what I can do." Mrs. Possible just shook her head sadly as the other woman left, things just piled up so quickly. Walking over to stand just behind the seated form of her future son in law she leaned over and casually whispered to him "Hello Ron how are you doing?"

He jumped at her words the pen in his hand flew through the air landing at the foot of the bed. Ron spun around eyes wide he obviously never knew she had been watching him these past few minutes. "Sorry Dr. P I…I didn't know you arrived." The words came out as a low mumble.

Looking down Mrs. P noted the nurse had been correct, she hadn't observed it before but Ron looked awful. His blond hair was messier than normal with patches seemingly matted together with dirt. The normal cheerful oval face was drawn and pail, deep brown eyes were sunken into his head and bellow were heavy dark lines masking out his freckles. Ron had gone back to the comfortable baggy red with black jersey with tan cargo pants but these sagged upon his thin body. Also noted was an odor that showed he hadn't bathed this morning and had possibly not done so yesterday.

"I'm glad you're doing your homework. Not so much that your using Kimmy as a desk but that you're keeping up your studies." She asked him quite casually.

A slight smile crept up his face but quickly disappeared and he pointed towards Kim "I figure when she wakes up she'll need good notes and I'll…I'll have to do a good job so she'll know what she needs to in order to pass our classes."

"What about the ones you don't share?" He looked down, pawed the ground with his toe and slowly shrugged he hadn't quite thought that part through.

"Come on young man you and I can go out to that Chinese Restaurant. You know the one with the all you can eat buffet. Rufus can sit on your lap and you can feeed him that under the table."

Continuing to look downward "I'm not really hungry."

Crossing her arms Mrs. Possible began the angry but patient doctor routine "Ron look at yourself you look dreadful." Then she played her trump card. "If Kim saw you now she would be very upset. The last thing she'll want when she wakes up and wake up she will, will be to see you like this. She wants a boyfriend not a skeletal stick figure." Pointing to the bed "Now pick up your books and we're going!"

She could see the horror in his eyes he looked ready to burst into tears. Pointing back over his shoulder towards the occupant lying quietly in the bed, then down to his watch, his mouth working but no words emerged. "Ron she's not waking up today." His body sagged defeated and as she embraced him in a strong hug she could feel his entire body shudder.

Dr. Possible watched as he slowly picked up his books, deposited them inside the backpack. Rufus was scooped up and carefully dumped inside Ron's pants pocket. When he had completed his tasks he looked one last time at Kim peacefully lying beneath the crumpled sheets Mrs. Possible placed her arm around Ron's shoulder and sympathetically led him from the room.

xxxxx

Ron Stoppable didn't really enjoy this class and that had been before when he had Kim was seated beside him. Now that she was comatose the class was even worse. He preferred the classes they didn't share together. Mainly it was because every time he looked over into the empty seat he was reminded of her unavailability to him. It was her fault he had taken this class, it'll look better on your record so we can be enter into the same collage together.

I mean who used physics in this day and age? For a guy who was not good with math this was just over the top. Kim was supposed to be helping him get through this, now it was he who was trying his utmost to ensure the notes he took were correct and that she could catch up at a later date. Most of his time was spent staring up at the board his mind vacant, attempting to figure out how the teacher got of his answers. The other part was staying at the end of class trying to get the teacher to explain how this formula worked or what that equations meant. Kim had a much better way of explaining things to him so he understood them. Occasionally it took a while but he would eventually understand it.

Ron looked up from his scribbling to listen to what the teacher had to say "So as you can see from what happened to Sir Isaac Newton that when the apple struck him on the head he came upon the notion of the fundamentals of acceleration. You might say that it was an application of mind over matter." The teacher chuckled at his little joke. It was really lame and Ron wished the teacher wouldn't do things like that. But just then something in Ron's brain clicked.

Mind over Matter he thought to himself. Looking down at the illegible notes spread out before him, now why did that mean something? His face rested cupped into his one hand.

Mind over matter. Ron let out a heavy sigh. It meant something to him

Mind over matter. Click went his mind once more.

Mind over matter. Seconds ticked away into minutes and then the minutes ticked by.

Mind over matter.

Wait all Kim's problems started during that show with that hypnotic guy. She had collapsed part way through the performance. Could he of wormed his way into her head and caused those nasty dreams ultimately bringing her to her present state. Ron didn't know enough about how the brain worked to say for sure that, that was what had caused Kim's metal condition. If that guy did this than taking him out would bring Kim back to life. He needed to talk to Wade about this he seemed to know something about everything.

Ron continued to ponder over this ignoring the goings on in the classroom. But how could the man do this, mentalists just normally hypnotized people making them do silly things for the amusement of the audience. Could he of just hypnotized Kim into having bad dreams to rob her of sleep and then letting a bunch evil doers just walk all over the city?

Click. Wait a minute. If this guy could make the students think they were chickens and cluck away merrily on stage then could he of done the same to the guards in those stores into making them believe he wasn't there so as to walk right out the door with what ever he pleased. That had to be it. The man had taken out Kim in order to steal anything he pleased without being noticed.

Ron sprang for his seat hollering "That's it I figured it out!" and with a maniacal laugh took off to talk to Wade.

xxxxxx

The piston on the slowly closing door was the only sound that echoed through out the stunned classroom. All stared at the now closed door the one that Ron Stoppable had just rushed through. It had come as quite a shock to see Mr. Stoppable spring from his seat yelling and bolt straight through the door but occasionally these things happened.

"Ok…. well at least someone seems to understand what's going on." The teacher remarked after several stunned moments he knew his one student had taken the hospitalization of his girlfriend badly but he had been so good up until this point. Looking down at his notes the teacher had to take an instant to find where he had left off just so he could continue educating the other students.

xxxxx

Ron spun the dial on the combination holding Kim's locker firmly closed. He had known the combination for years but never took advantage of the knowledge until now, he needed that door open. Rattling through the numbers once more he snarled as again the door refused to open. Smashing his fist into the metalwork he had to force himself to calm down and slowly turn the dial until finally with a well deserved click the door opened and he was able to strike the button to call forth the boy in the plastic box.

Meanwhile Ron ripped open his own locker and began tearing through the debris it had become worse since Kim become ill. Ron knew he had kept the photocopied paper advertising the day the hypnotist had come calling. He just needed to find it in all this disaster.

The locker in question had always been somewhat disorganized to say the least with a mass of textbooks some of whom had never seen the light of day. Single bits of paper were lodged in nooks and crannies. On top was a pile of gym clothing that should have been washed eons ago and we should not mention several bag lunches that was supposed to have been eaten but weren't and were now quite happily growing somewhere in the back chasms of this cave like structure. No doubt about it Kim would scold him when she next saw the locker questioning him about his house keeping skills.

He was still tossing the contents about the floor when from near by a familiar voice rang out "Ron are you there?" It had taken Wade several minutes to answer since team Possible had taken a hiatus and he was most likely working on some new contraption and not expecting a call.

Ron shifted over from the deconstruction of his locker. "Wade I just had a thought."

"Not your first is it?"

"Ha, Ha. Very funny. What do you know about mentalists?" Ron asked as he went back to work, he needed to find that name.

"Not much I'm afraid. I work on scientific theories and fact not some kind of mind games." Wade countered leaning one arm heavily on the top of his desk.

"Ok work with me here Wade." Ron's mind was racing he needed to get all his thoughts out before they became muddled "Could a hypnotist make it so someone couldn't see him?"

"Probably not, but he might be able to persuade said person to ignore him at a later date or time. Why do you ask?" Wade was attempting to figure the direction Ron was going .

"Wade this is going to be confusing but…Wooaa…" Ron jumped back as a massive pile of papers avalanched from inside his locker, crashed against the floor and flowed transversely about the tile. Ron dropped down to the ground and began shuffling through the debris. "All this began when that mentalist came to demonstrate his powers at the school. During the performance Kim doubled over with her head in pain.

"I don't really see a connection." Wade stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Please Wade let me finish." Ron was getting exasperated if he didn't get it out to Wade now he might forget parts. "That night was when Kim's nightmares started. Then when Kim was taken to the hospital in a coma the very next night the robberies began." Ron's arms were failing around in excitement. "So if this guy could get into Kim's head and cause nightmares couldn't he get into someone else's and tell them not to see him." Ron's eyes gleamed he really needed Wade to understand and help him work this through.

"I don't know Ron it could just be all a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences in our line of work." Ron quoted for something he had heard quite some time ago. Then finally with a squeal of delight he pulled up a dark green sheet of paper and held it before Wade's image. "That's him, he's the one." Ron stabbed at the paper with his finger.

"Ok Ron I'll start doing a background check on this guy and get back to you later." And with that he signed off. His thoughts were of poor Ron finally losing it, it was well known that neither Kim nor Ron did well without the other present and with Kim out of the picture Ron's world must have finally crumbled. But then again maybe this would keep him busy on other problems until Kim awoke.

Ron slammed Kim's locker closed positively thinking that with Wade now on the case they would get that hypnotist and with him taken out Kim would awaken and his world would be normal again. He smiled to himself and turned to walk away but unfortunately a large mass blocked his path.

"Oh Hi Mr. B." Ron stated cheerfully.

Mr. Barkken was the school VP. He was a large physically imposing man who had spent many a year in the military and liked things in the school to run with the same precision. His dark brown hair was tightly cropped to his head. The clothing he wore was a dark brown almost kaki in colour he had a very no nonsense look to him, it was the same look he was giving Mr. Stoppable right now. Pointing towards the floor "You gonna clean this up Stoppable?"

Ron looked down and noticed the floor had quite an acreage of debris strewn across it. A guilty smile crossed his face and he began to turn a dark shade of red. "And one more thing, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

xxxxx

Thick clouds covered over the small sliver of a moon making it so very little light permeated down to the tips of the buildings in the hamlet of Lowerton. Most of the buildings were small not more than several stories in height. And the majority of those had been designed and constructed for small families in the lower income bracket. The colour of the brickwork was dark non-descript and aged with pitting, major divots marred the driveways, balconies had think multi layers of paint plastered upon them and the windows were thin and many cracked. In general the majority showed a lack of maintenance by the owners. That's not to say that those living inside had no care for many had satellite dishes bolted to walls and planters of fresh flowers growing outside.

But the roof of one particular low rise, its top was tarred and graveled. An access door allowed persons to inspect the roof without having to climb the walls. Multiple pipes sprouted from bellow, allowing venting of unwanted gas from plumbing systems. And finally a large heavily bricked chimney with several red clay stacks emerged from the building bowels its one side completely concealed by shadow. In the shadows….

"Wade I don't feel right about this." Ron wined.

"Oh stop being a baby it'll work." Said a voice echoing from inside a small blue box positioned in Ron's hand.

"It's not that I don't think its going to work it just…" Ron's words trailed off. He was hiding in the shadow created by the chimney. Backpack leaning on the ground, trusty naked mole rat on his hip and upon his body…well lets just say it was not something Ron would normally wear. Now don't get me wrong it was a very lovely black off the shoulder number with long opera gloves pulled up well past the elbows. A small necklace dangled around his neck, unfortunately the last part of the ensemble, the heels were killing him.

"Oh come on Ron, Kim wore the stealth suit quite effectively against Falseto." Wade was doing his best to avoid killing himself with laughter and if it wasn't for the fact that his foot was being crushed by a large piece of computer equipment would have burst into tears of laughter quite some time ago.

"Wade!" Ron hissed down at the Kimmunicator.

"Alright, alright just click the small button in the necklace and the suit will do the rest."

Ron did as instructed and in an instance the dress had enveloped his form and covered him in the heavy black formfitting costume. The only portion of Ron's body that was visible was face. Ron looked himself over and oh yes the suit was badical. "Wade this is awesome except for the waist I look totally Down upon Ron's hip now total encapsulated in the stealthy black fabric was the poor naked mole rat. His mouth hanging open with fingers outstretched he looked for all intensive purposes to be frozen in carbonite.

Quickly Ron hit the button at the base of his throat and his superhero costume returned back into an evening gown his poor companion falling stunned to the ground gasping for breath. Scooping up the poor unfortunate rodent and scratching Rufus upon the head. Ron apologized "Sorry little buddy." Then plopping his cohort upon the brickwork of the chimney Ron reanimated the suit, he felt uncomfortable in that dress it made his but look big. "Ok Wade ready to go."

"Not quite look in your backpack."

Ron was in geek heaven he never got the good toys just things like first aid kits and he could never figure out why. Rummaging thought the pack past the history homework he carefully removed a pair of heavy glasses.

It looked to be a slightly smaller more compact version of the militaries night vision goggles. "Ok Ron slip the goggles over your head and fasten them securely." Through the camera on the Kimmunicator he could see Ron complete the task. "Now take the thin cable and plug it into the top of the Kimmunicator and now through the cameras built into the glasses you'll be able to see in the dark and I'll be able to see what you see in 3D." The last image of Wade was of the small coloured boy wearing what looked like an oversized crash helmet without the mouth guard.

"Awesome Wade you rock." This was the best thing Wade had ever given him.

"That's not all Ron" now Ron could hear Wade through a piece near his ear and presumably could talk back in a similar fashion. "The glasses have the majority of the functions the Kimmunicator has built right in so you don't have to remove your hands from the wall."

As Ron looked out through the optical lenses, the world was tinted in shades of green but he could see as clearly as if it were day. Unless he looked directly into a streetlamp then he went momentarily blind, do that several times and you learned you don't do that. He advanced to the edge of the building. "Ok Wade how do I get the suction cups out of this thing?" They really should have gone through this before they went out skulking.

"No suction cups Ron. This is next generation stuff, Gecko powered." Wade was getting excited all this new equipment being field tested by a willing guinea pig.

A confused Ron asked "Isn't the gecko a small lizard?"

"Ya but it can stick to virtually any surface with one finger although I wouldn't recommend you do that. Look at the tips of the gloves." As Ron did so he noticed the finger tips were bigger than they should be and had what looked like folds in the fabric. "Just climb as you normally would with the cups but this way you don't need to break a seal.

Ron turned and slid over the edge of the roof hanging down with just his arms supporting his weight. Breathing a heavy sigh he moved his feet one at a time so they fixed themselves to the wall. Smiling relief when they became affixed he released one arm and then the other until all four appendages were affixed to the wall. Bouncing and slightly amazed that he was still stuck to the wall and not splat on the pavement. "You rock in stereo Wade." Ron remained stationary for a while longer, moving slightly every now and then until "Ah Wade how do I move?"

"Ok Ron be careful when you try this first time, I only tested it out on the walls of the bathroom, mom didn't want me to ruin the paint." Sweet immediately started to pour from Ron's skin. Sometimes too much information was not a good thing. "Push in slightly and then lift your fingers upward and the seal should break and you can remove the one limb." Ron did as he was instructed and sure enough one hand came away from the wall. Now all he had to do was make it down another several floors. He tried to avoid looking towards the pavement there was something about looking down the sheer length of a high wall that caused him problems.

"Now Ron I'll update you on what I've found out about our villain so far. Ok your hypnotist was originally from England with numerous petty crimes before he was sixteen. After completing high school he went on to train with a mentalist from a traveling sideshow. He moved around the country and continent with the group for a number of years before being let go. Doesn't say why although there was an investigation into why numerous burglaries seemed to fallow the group around." Ron could hear Wade take a breath before continuing. "Set up an act shortly thereafter and at some point subsequently was arrested for break and entry. He was spotted in the process of an illegal activity by an attentative constable passing through the neighborhood. But strangely enough the night watchman never observed anyone entering the building. He served a short stint in a facility paid for by her majesty. After being released from prison he left the country for American and has been moving about the states doing performances."

Grinning to himself "So this sounds like the guy we should be looking into then. Have there been any robberies in the towns where he's been?"

"Not that can be pinned on him. The records of past cities show robberies but no evidence that it was him."

"Thanks Wade would you suggest we proceed with the investigation?"

"I don't see any reason why not." Ron was glad Wade was now fully onboard with him he didn't think he could manage without the 12 yr old super genius. The boy could do so much more with his computer than Ron could.

It was a slow strenuous downward climb for our intrepid hero. The black costume blended in with the night shrouded wall. If someone from below had glanced up they would of seen virtually no trace of a human form with the exception of a strange pink blotch strangely hovering a distance from the wall. Finally after long agonizing minutes Ron had made the downward climb to the fourth floor. He was just outside window to the apartment of his adversary.

Ron looked in through the window, the curtains were drawn wide and through his green tinted world he viewed the room. It was obviously the living room for a small elderly couch sat in the center, a tall thin lamp unlit positioned beside, a television and other electronic devices covered the far wall. Along at least on of the walls was a bookshelf stacked with unknown tombs along with other brick-a-brake. From his present position Ron couldn't see the other wall but at this point it didn't appear to hold anything of any value.

"Ok Ron I'm doing a scan." Announced the small voice in his ear and Ron wondered for a second what type of scan Wade could be doing. From his vantage point the traffic of a busy street could be heard along with voices presumably from the apartments near by. From his fly like position fastened to the wall he could view the occasional car passing by, the thump of a high end radio echoing beyond the roof tops, the tuner boy's and girl's seemed to be cruising tonight. "Ron wake up I need you to hold your head still and looking into the room for this to work."

Shaking his head slightly Ron stared into the empty room remaining as still as a young man hanging off a wall could. In his imagination Ron thought he could see a slight change in the tint of his world and a insignificant hum from the machinery attached to his head as Wade began his analysis. "Ok Ron you can move now." Wade's voice came in loud and clear not to mention the clattering of the keys on the young boy's computer.

Ron began working on the window trying to get past the lock and gain access. To complete his search and find the evidence he would need to wake Kim from her trance. "Ron Stop!" Freezing in place, scared to move, unsure of why Wade had commanded him to halt. "Ron look above the TV, do you see the space between the VCR and DVD players?" Ron nodded but remained silent. "There's a camera, most likely wide angle and able to view the whole room."

"Can you do anything about it?"

More banging away on the keyboard could be heard. "No, there's no external source so that means it's most likely connected to a hidden VCR and he'll be able to tell the camera's been played with. You'll have to try another window."

Grumbling to himself Ron began the slow painstaking process of moving the desired distance between the living room window and the next on in line. He could feel Rufus standing on his shoulder but with the goggles in place couldn't see his little pink buddy. The goggles themselves were not the most comfortable of creations. Ron could feel himself sweating beneath the heavy rubber fasteners and his skin was beginning to chaff as it rubbed against his flesh.

Finally he was able to get a glimpse of the bedroom. As Ron looked around the corner a small bed could be seen in the center of the one wall. A circular carpet on the covered the tiled floor and against the walls were small shelving units, the kind where they gave you almost all the necessary pieces so you could build them yourself. A small dresser and wardrobe closet made of what looked like half decent pieces of wood.

"Ok Ron hold still I'll do another scan." This was a weird sensation having a voice buzzing away in your ear all the while telling you what to do. Again the machinery hummed and Ron waited for a response from his controller. The wait seemed an eternity before finally Wade declared the room clean of any recording devices.

Sitting upon the outside windowsill Ron removed from the belt a small lock pick and worked it into the space between the two sets of windows and for the umpteenth time this evening wondered aloud how Kim managed to make it look so easy. Well he the one and only Ron Stoppable could do anything; it just took a little longer.

Finally with Rufus sitting on the ledge his little legs dangling into oblivion and quite obviously bored he listened as his pet squeal with obvious delight at his accomplishment of opening a window. Rufus scampered in first ensuring the coast was clear before Ron cautiously entered the man's bedroom. Moving silently as only Ron could he tip toed his way through the bedroom, carefully glancing down the hallway. The one direction led into the bathroom, the other down the hall with an entrance into the kitchen as well as the living room. With the goggles showing the world in a odd shades of greens and black the colours of the apartment were unknown.

The kitchen was tiny with just the essentials stove, refrigerator, single stainless steels sink along with very few cupboards, a small stack of dirty dishes was piled nearby and there was no sign of a dinning table.

The living room was mostly as he had viewed from the window but with one exception, now hiding in the hallway Ron could plainly see a computer against the far wall. The computer wasn't powered up and he could see no way around the small hidden camera Wade had told him about. "Wade anything you can do about that computer?"

"Not right now Ron. Later I can do a search and find out who his server is then leave a little gift that will let me in whenever I wish. Although I can't do anything until he turns the machine on." Ron grumbled to himself this was not going as planned. His thoughts went to letting Rufus try to work at the computer but that would look awfully strange when caught on video.

Ron moved into the kitchen, he could see no notes scrawled and left on the counter or hung magnetized to the fridge. That left him with the bedroom. He was beginning to feel discouraged with no evidence to take this guy down. How was he to awaken Kim "Rufus I'm going to check the bedroom you stand watch." Rufus gave a salute and hopped down from Ron's shoulder to remain hidden by the door.

At first glance there was not much worth looking at just the ordinary furniture and odd brick-a-brake sitting around. A heavy layer of dust coated everything making it impossible to move junk around so further inspection was next to impossible. His weird glasses picked up the advertisement on when the man was doing his gigs but other than that no evidence of evil doing.

Discouraged Ron hooked his thumbs into his belt the only things without a slim layer of dust was just some blasted key. It just looked like an extra one to the door of the apartment. Ron slid down on the edge of the bed and let his head fall into his hand. He tried to grab a fist full of hair but all he got was his fingers running across whatever fabric the suit was made out of. This had to be the guy that hurt Kimmy. He knew it, all the pieces of the puzzle told him he was on the right track so why didn't everything fall into place like normal. This guy couldn't be any smarter than Drakken.

"Ron wake up!" He bolted upright as Wade screamed into his ear. "The door! Ron the door! Sounds like someone's here." Seconds later the little hairless rodent came sprinting in his little arms flailing about. Quickly Ron scooped him up and made to leave.

xxxxx

The man slowly closed the door. It had been a long tiring day and he was fatigued. The afternoon show hadn't gone well, it hadn't been a disaster but it wasn't the panicle of his career but all the same he was glad to be home. The door closed and locked with a click he flicked on the lights and tossed the mail onto the kitchen counter then stopped short. A sound had come from the bedroom.

His brows furled and his face became serious as he strolled down the hallway with purpose. Entering and turning the lights on full he looked around but nothing seemed amiss nothing seemed moved but it still felt like some sort of presence had been in his apartment. That was until his eyes spotted the window, the ugly pail curtain which normally hung down past the sill was now jammed inside the frame.

With a dash he moved forward and flung open the unlocked window. He was on the forth floor there weren't many people who could scale a wall this high and still enter with out being noticed. Looking out into the darkened night but he could see nothing. Forcing himself to relax and closing his eyes breathing deeply he could feel someone nearby, yes a presence.

Opening his eyes he knew someone was nearby and there to his left was that someone. That someone was small, bald with massive bucked teeth. Staring back at him with a rather inquisitive expression was the ugliest looking creature he had ever seen. The bald rodent wiggled its whiskers at him turned and trundled down to the end of the outside brick ledge before turning back where it continued to stair at him. The man shuttered, this was both sick and wrong, slamming the window closed on the freak of nature.

Rufus watched as the window smashed shut before he looked up and carefully dug his claws into the bricks. Slowly, casually he made his way past the window and up to the black blob hugging the wall just overhead. It was a lot easier to climb aboard his pet's body once his little claws could find better grip on the fabric body covering.

"Ron I think you can move now." Ron Stoppable had lay unmoving against the wall his eyes closed and mind empty as only he could do. But now with Wade's voice once again droning in his ear Ron let out a long slow breath of air and tried to let his heart return to a normal rhythm. "Another moment and I think he would have caught you."

Ron remained motionless "Ya but we still don't have anything on his guy."

"Not true Ron. We know where he's working and I know he has a computer I can work from there. Now it's late and time for you to head home." Ron readily agreed. He had not spent any time with Kim today and his homework remained unstarted still sitting in his pack above.

Slowly, painfully Ron began the assent towards the roof where he would set the stealth suit back into the evening dress and then happily remove that in place of his grey and black mission clothes. The grapple gun would lower him back down to street level and he would walk to a near by strip mall where the little red motor bike that had once belonged to the hated 901 waited and finally home where he could finally crash into bed.

xxxxx

Ron stood hidden in the shadowed recesses of a darkened alley. Several anxious days had passes since his last communication with Wade and that had caused more stress than Ron needed at this point in his life. Fortunately he was wearing his mission clothes and not pre-stealth suit evening gown. If seen it would not due his image, as lowly as it was any good.

From his post he could see the address Wade had given him. A tall chain link fence with three rows of barbed wire along the peek guarded the outer perimeter. Beyond that an ash fault tarmac surrounded several long squat buildings. All were of cinderblock construction with dark orange metallic roofing, none of the building contained windows. The closest ones Ron could see from his vantage point had doors spaced about 10 feet apart the ones farther way held larger roll up doors. The whole storage facility was brightly light and at least one big old security camera standing upon a tall post watched over one row of doors, presumably there were more elsewhere.

Reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the Kimmunicator he quickly thumbed the call button and waited for a reply. It didn't take long for the tiny screen on the electronic device to spring to life. Looking down "Um Wade I made it to where you want me to be, could you now explain why I behind this Store it Yourself place?"

"Well Ron I couldn't find anything on his computer but I'm still trying to get into his e-mail accounts, he seems to have several of them so I'll keep working that angle. But you remember that key? Well it turns out it's from a storage locker, number 10L to be precise. He's got it registered under a fake name but I was able to access the video footage and have at least one clear image of him leaving that locker." Wade looked very pleased with himself and his fancy computer skills.

"So you think that's where he's keeping the stolen goods?"

"Only one way to find out. What you need to do is make it over the fence and get into that building in about five minutes. That's about how long the manager takes to walk from the main building to the camera."

Ron thought for a second "How do you know it'll take five minutes?"

"Well you see they've been having problems with that camera all week and just because he looses the image doesn't mean I do. So you think you can do it?"

Reaching down Ron tapped his pocket. At the signal out poked his little pink accomplice lock picks in one hand outstretched thumb in the other. "Ok we're good to go." With one last look around to ensure no eyes were upon him Ron readied himself "Go Wade!"

"GO!" The Kimmunicator dropped into his pocket and Ron began his dash towards the fence. With a massive leap Ron made it over half way up the fence, his fingers grasped the cool metal links his feet scrambling for traction. One, two, three bounds Ron had scrambled up the one side and to the barbed wire. Not slowing down he ignored the wire and grabbed the solid metal post holding the barbed cable in place and swung his legs over and pushing off, only to land with a solid thud on the other side. Now he just needed to find the door 10L.

Feeling the massive impact Rufus began his movement from pants pocket to where he was needed. Lock picks in his mouth he began his scramble up the madly pumping legs of his oversized pet. Hanging onto the webbing belt Rufus felt the screeching halt as the large mass of his pet finally arrived at their needed destination. He leapt into cupped hands and began the delicate task of working the tumblers to open the door.

Both pet and master didn't have five minutes it took that to arrive at the camera. There was a long straight stretch of road before the manger got to the device and they would be in full view the whole time. Ignoring the sound of boots crunching along and the cursing of the manager and he neared the end of the row. Ignoring the hiss of his pet's voice encouraging him too move more quickly, Rufus just kept working.

A tin can bounced into view kicked by an unseen foot. The warm body holding him tight pressed flat against the orange door. The can was once again kicked and this time they heard it land much closer and finally the smallest of clicks marked the mechanism of the lock opening and with that Ron flung them through and quietly slide the door closed with a sight of relief. And the clumping of booted feet passed by the other side of the door.

Sliding down the length of the door Ron let himself plop onto the ground. The room was black not even light entered through the cracks around the door. Fishing out his small torch from one of the pockets in his belt he flicked the switch on and was rewarded by a tiny blue stream of light. A light switch was on the wall but he dare not risk any indication of his presence inside this room.

Grasping the Kimmunicator from his pocket Ron thumbed the switch to call his back up. "We made it Wade how's it going on the outside? Oh Dam!"

Wade let out a cry of surprise "Ron what's wrong?"

Shinning the light over the floor "I can't find Rufus. I had him when we came in but I don't see him now."

"You should have brought those IR glasses I gave Kim a while ago." It was a good suggestion but the point was rather moot right now.

Finally Ron highlighted Rufus in the tight beam of light near the far end of the building. Breathing a sigh of relief Ron relaxed it wouldn't do to loose your only best friend especially on a mission. "Wade I need to know what was stolen so I know what we're looking for?"

Ron could see his friend punching away of the computer then lean forward as to get a better look. "Lets see The Bling King lost a 24 caret pinky ring and some sort of jeweled labret." Ron didn't see that but those things were generally small and there could be no comparison to the pinky ring Drakken had stolen from him a while ago. "Middleton museum lost an ivory statue of a dancer and an art deco bronze statue."

The room in which Ron now stood was 10' x 10' square with no windows and only a single long florescent light down the center which he refused to turn on, the floor was concrete and cold to the touch. Along one wall was a small pile of boxes double stacked along with what looked like an old chair covered with an equally antique bed sheet. Ron dropped down to his knees before the first boxes, placed his naked mole rat partner in crime upon his shoulder with the light to allow him free to use both hands for exploration.

The majority of the articles in the first box looked like nothing more than odds and ends, junk that would normally show up in a storage locker. Then why had the guy not just left the stuff in the locker usually provided by the apartment.

Wade continued on as Ron searched through boxes, it didn't help that Ron didn't have a clear picture of what he was looking for. The ring he supposed was simple enough, but rings were small and as for statues he didn't know what type of statue he was looking for, they did come in all shapes and sizes. "There's more. Let's see the Middleton art gallery lost a painting titled The Shriek. It's not a bad sized piece about 90 x 70 cm not including frame. It's got swirling colours of oranges and blues with a cartoon like character hands pressed against the sides of his face."

Something like that wouldn't be in a box. Rufus swung the light along the wall and there covered by a large heavy sheet was an object that could be one of the things Ron was looking for. Closing the box before him, Ron stood wondering around the objects in front. Lifting the object from its place and laying it carefully atop the chair hear by he cautiously began to unpack the article. Sure enough under all the wrapping a painting emerged with swirls of orange at the top, blue in the middle and a bald figure standing on a bridge in the foreground. This looked like the picture Wade described.

"Wade would this be it?" Ron turned the Kimmunicator so Wade could get a look.

"Ya I'd say that's what were looking for. Touch it does it feel like a poster or something more. Apparently the picture was done using a waxed crayon on cardboard."

Running his fingers along the picture, it didn't feel like a print. It was also nailed into an elaborate frame with a solid white back and the wire looked as if it had been cut with a set of pliers. "This looks like it Wade, I'll look through the boxes and we'll know for sure."

Ron moved to toss the picture onto the floor. "Careful Ron that paintings worth over ten million dollars!" Ron couldn't believe this image was worth that much but what did he know about art. Wrapping it carefully once more and placing it on the ground where he had found it. Then once again he quickly began searching through the rest of the stuff on the floor. He wasn't trying to be gentle anymore he just needed the evidence to take this guy down and by the time he had gone through the last box he had all that was needed. The statuary was present, along with expensive comics including the first appearance of the Fearless Ferret and other things either not reported or from private homes.

"Wade you contact GJ and tell them what we've found I going to take down the freak of the month." Ron's face went serious he would have his revenge.

"Ok Ron the coast is clear for your get way from here, be careful." Wade stated clearly concerned.

Ron and Rufus left the storage room they were off for a confrontation to get Kim back. But first they had to stop by the house and replace Ron's trousers that had somehow managed to get torn on the wire as they made their way out.

xxxxx

The heavy doors at the front of the theater slammed open with a mighty furry. Ron Stoppable marched directly towards the stage his face serious and creased with anger, now it was personal. Now he had somewhere and someone upon which to vent his furry

The theater while not large could hold over a hundred people, they sat in fairly comfortable wooden chairs at circular tables covered with dark red fabric at this point the dinner portion of the evening was completed. A small candle sat in the middle of the table a soft yellow glow coming from the glass pineapple shaped holder. At the front the main attraction stood on the raised wooden stage several spotlights held there beams tight upon him. Behind a bright red curtain hung motionless the golden trim barely touching the wooden stage, it was meant to emphasis the person in front.

Ron moved forward through the throng of people and up towards the stage. This was it the final confrontation Ron would take the man down and Kim would awaken. He would be the hero and save the girl.

The tall thin man stood before everybody dresses in a deep blue suit, white shirt and red tie on his feet we're a pair of dark wing tipped shoes. In his one hand the microphone in the other a large queue-card. The dark hair on his head was receding and something had been done to ensure the grey was covered over. The thin mustache fallowed the confused look that graced his face. Who was this kid rushing down the aisle?

Pointing one accusing finger outward Ron's voice rang out. "You! It's your fault Kim Possible's in hospital. You used your mind powers to give her bad dreams so she couldn't sleep and then cause her to drop into a coma." Ron mounted the stairs leading up to the stage. "You did that so with the only person capable of stopping you out of the picture you could go onto a crime spree, again using your mental abilities so guards wouldn't see you."

Taking a breath Ron continued "You took the finest pieces of artworks and stuff from the Tricity for your own advantages. I don't know what you plan to do with all that stuff but you're so busted." Ron's eyes were serious as he pointed an accusing finger at his tormentor. "Well it's over the police have pictures of you entering the storage building and even as we speak their raiding your place. It's done Global Justice will be here any second to take you away."

Ron stood triumphant, hands on hips a sneer cross his face but then it hit. The pain began behind his eyes and quickly spread through out his entire cranium. It felt like his entire brain was pushing forth trying to escape the confines of his skull. Knees buckled as he stumbled slightly, fingers squeezed into his temples Ron Stoppable weaved under the onslaught. Dropping down onto his knees Ron drew forth the only card left to play in his deck.

Grasping Rufus from his pocket Ron plopped him upon the ground and with a slap that was a might bit to hard sent the little naked mole rat sliding across the wooden floor. Looking upward as he slid past Rufus could see the man's face had contorted with rage. His fists were balled and he leaned in the direction of his pet willing the poor boy's head to explode. Rufus skirted across the floor his little claws digging into the wood beneath. When he was close enough he leapt at the aggressor and clasping tightly against the man's lower leg Rufus sent his massive front teeth deep into the man's flesh. The man leapt up howling in pain. Angrily he danced about the stage shaking his leg trying to remove the tiny tormentor.

Across the stage Ron felt a moment of reprieve from the waves of pain. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts he stumbled forward. Raising his fist he meant to bring it crashing down but his head still ached heavily and with eyes that could barely focus the blow was badly timed and without power. The man easily dodged and countered with a shot of his own into Ron's kidneys. Again Ron was forced towards the ground and the pain between his ears began once more.

Ron's anguished body twisted as spasms as pain arced through him once again Ron felt as if his whole body had revolted against him, more pain lanced through his mind than any algebra test ever done. Through clouded eyes Ron could see the man looming over him face a very serious hatred "You know this would work a lot better if there was a brain in that skull of yours too fry." And for Ron the pain began to get worse.

Rufus had been sent flying cross the stage as a weighty mallet sized hand caught him in the side and sent him spiraling through the air only to land with a heavy thud near the far end behind several chairs. Waiting only an instant before charging back into the battle his tiny legs scurrying beneath as he leaped back onto the man's leg but this time with a slight difference. All four claws dug in deep, securing him firmly in place and then with jaws that could chew through concrete bit solidly into flesh once more.

A scream registered in Ron's mind as once again the pressure eased off. His head bobbed and weaved as his eyes began to focus on the scene being played out before him. The man was hopping about smashing at Rufus with his fist. Stumbling to his feet Ron howled "You took Kim, you won't take Rufus!" and charged across the stage. Building up speed, eyes blurry with tears, he still needed to focus on his opponent, Ron launched a flying kick at his antagonist. But again it was weak and delivered to slow, the man twisted away out of the way.

Ron found himself flying towards the decorative outside wall of the stage. He hit the edge feet first and like a spring his legs coiled up underneath and with as much force as he could muster pushed off flying back at his tormentor.

The man had no time to react to this attack and Ron with fists held forward smashed into the man's chest with all the power his pain wracked body could muster. All combatants tumbled about the ground spilling about the woodwork. But it was Ron who ended up on top straddling the man's chest. Eyes full of rage the tears flowing down the sides of his cheeks he began pummeling the man below. Angry accusation streamed forth from his mouth until all his strength gone he slumped down body exhausted.

Arms hanging uselessly by his side Ron looked down at the man as he lay unconscious below. Ron's breath was raspy and horse, every ounce of his body ached and his head began throbbing once again. With a final act Ron's eyes rolled back in his head and he slid down onto the stage.

xxxxx

The brightly lit hallway of Middleton High school echoed with the noise of a thousand students heading in any number of directions to any number of destinations. Lunchtime for many meant a respite from the hazards of being educated farther than one felt necessary especially those who felt they knew it all. For others it was a time for substance, a filling of the belly and time to associate with friends and discuss the different desires they felt.

For one particular young man he really didn't feel like being with others. The noise only caused further pain. At present he was sitting leaning against the schools off yellow lockers, above him his own lay open the contents exposed to all who desired a look. The locker itself was surprisingly clean, the unused contents recently thrown out.

Right now he sat in an almost fetal position, in his lap he was casually petting a small bald rodent, both looked quite the worse for wear, sporting many bruises and the young man was set out with dark glasses. Beside sat the remains of a small bagged lunch long since eaten.

Ron Stoppable was feeling pain in both body and sole. His body did not ache as much as it had but his head was still was in great pain. Almost anything he did hurt. The light hurt his eyes, hence the dark glasses. If he didn't move slowly and with great care the throbbing would begin again and if something banged his head than it was excruciating and he would drop to the ground writhing in pain.

Dr. Possible had thought the man had tired to short circuit his brain by making all the nerve ending fire off responses so quickly in so many directions the brain would be overloaded and shut down. Ron's comment that it was a good thing that he had nothing but air upstairs had not gone over well and he ended with a scolding from his mother in law. All Ron knew was that he was happiest sitting in a darkened room with a bag of frozen pees lying across his head.

The worse pain came from the fact that Kim was still lying in the hospital asleep. Ron's idea that Kim would awaken once the man was out of the picture had come to not. Ron's depression was growing by the day. She was supposed to have woken up, but she hadn't and from what he could see she would never awaken and this hurt him more than the pain that resided in his skull.

"Hey Ron."

The voice was high pitched and perky it also echoed through his head like the hefty bells of an ancient church. Slowly Ron opened his eyes and viewed the speaker. "Hey Tara."

Tara was a member of the Middleton High cheer squad, the one that had once been captained by Kim. She was every guys dream date, long flowing blonde hair, beautiful figure, strong legs and a sizable chest that meant nobody noticed that a face existed not a great distance above. She was a lot stronger than she looked and on a regular basis she commanded the central position at the base of the pyramids. Being blonde did mean she was a little bubby between the ears but by no mean stupid.

"Hi Hope."

Another cheer girl and Tara's best friend stood nearby. She seemed to be of Latino decent but Ron had never asked, her skin was dark almost olive in colour. Dark eyes and equally long straight black hair hung down to the middle of her back. Her build was similar to that of Kim's, thin and perky. Both girls eye-catching bodies were covered in short skirts and matching blouses with short dark heals to accent their clothing.

"So Ron how ya do'in?" Tara pawed at the ground it was sort of an awkward moment. At one point she had really liked Ron and in many ways still did but she had long ago realized that his heart belonged to another.

Looking up Ron replied "Been better." It was nothing more than a whisper but the two girls heard.

"We were wondering if you would like to join the cheer squad?" Hope had come right to the point.

"Yes the Mad Dog lives again!" Ron had practically leapt off the ground in excitement, but then fell back thinking better of it. "Oh wish I hadn't done that." The action had caused his head to hurt again the tablets Dr. Possible had given him didn't really take the edge off the pain.

"Umm…no we kinda wanted you as part of the squad."

Ron was confused they wished him to be a cheerleader. "Won't Bonnie veto that idea?"

Both girls' eyes roamed around the corridors and they pawed at the ground before finally answering the question. "Bonnie isn't really part of the squad right now."

Now Ron was really confused there was no way Bonnie would leave the squad she was practically the captain now that Kim was gone. Both girls could see Ron's bewilderment. "You remember before Kim left."

"That cheer that Bonnie came up with."

"The one that Kim thought was to dangerous."

"Well it was." Ron didn't know which girls to look at they both were managing to finish each others thoughts and that was one of many things that caused him consternation.

"So where's the rest of the squad?" Ron asked his puzzlement still growing. Rufus by now had moved up and was standing upon Ron's knee.

"Bonnie has a broken collar bone," Tara began counting off on her fingers. "Marcella pulled a groin muscle." Ron winced, like every male the mention of the groin and injury caused the body to shutter. As Tara continued down the list of damaged cheer girls it was then that Ron finally noticed Hope was wearing a knee brace the meaning was clear every member of the pep squad had some form of injury, the majority major.

"So since you don't want the Mad Dog what do you want?" Ron wasn't quite sure where the girls were going with this.

Hope lead off this section of the conversation. "Since regionals are coming up in a short while and we don't have time to train a new squad we were hoping that you would be a member."

Tara piped in "Since you hung out with Kim a lot we were hoping you could help us come up with a cheer that would take us through the cheer off. I know there would be only the three of us." Rufus glared up at Tara, if anything was going to happen he was going to be part of it. Tara ignored him and continued on. "We really need you Ron." she pleaded. "You can do all the basic maneuvers and we could work around the stuff you don't know. I mean we could do it. With your help we could put on a good show at the regionals."

Both girls bent over, eyes wide, pleading him to consent. But Ron wasn't sure; he didn't know what to say. He had never considered really being a cheerleader but really didn't want to let the team down. "I don't know. You don't mind if I talk to Kim first?"

The girls looked at each other and grimaced. Then biting her lip slightly before answering, Hope spoke up. "I think Kim would be very pleased and proud of you for doing this. I mean she worked hard to build the squad up and wouldn't want it to fall apart now would she. You talk to her and let us know tomorrow. Please!" She flashed a winning smile down at him

Ron's lip twitched slightly before he broke into a smile. Yes Kim would be pleased with him if he succeeded. "Ya I'll let you know tomorrow."

xxxxx

How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!

_Drinks_

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die!

Thus with a kiss I die. Ron thought to himself has he let the book fall to his side. Ron Stoppable had been reading aloud before Kim from the text that they now studied in English class. Truth was that Kim had been unconscious before Shakespeare's play began and now Ron was desperately attempting to memorize the scene before class next day. It wasn't working all that well, the last sentence kept playing over in his mind, again and again.

Looking down upon her for what must be the millionth time a little bit more of his sole died the longer she remained lifeless. Although things seemed to be going a little better in his life, it just paled by comparison to when she stood beside him or visa versa.

Ron shrugged his shoulder weakly and leaned over her motionless body and mumbled the words "Thus with a kiss I die." It was like kissing the CPR dummy in health class. He could feel the moisture of her lips but no passion burned beneath, just lifeless flesh. As he straightened again Ron let out a deafening sigh and went back to memorizing his text.

Repeating the line yet again "Thus with a kiss I die." He put a little more force behind his words trying to act out the scene written before him. He looked down at Rufus who was at this time sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by a number of books and papers. Rufus looked back up at his pet human. Ron placed a fist before his mouth and cleared his throat and Rufus just looked back at him. "Thus with a kiss I die. Ya know that's your cue, you're on."

Rufus leapt up on the covers clutching at his chest, stumbling back and forth across the bed, tongue hanging out and his voice gagging. His little body contorting in spasms he spun around in place before falling to his knees clutching at some unseen force. Flipping over on his back he shuttered once more before falling still.

"Finished?"

Holding up one finger Rufus let one final massive twitch rumble through his body before lying still upon the covers, head at a funny angle, eyes closed and tongue hanging out. He was dead! Finally? Ron shook his head at his over acting little buddy. Naked mole rats could be such hams, bringing the book back up to his nose he began to read onward.

He had hardly gotten started when an unfamiliar nose entered into his large ears. It was something he had never heard in the daily ritual of visiting the comatose Kim. Cocking his head slightly he listened once again. The machines never made any noise unless something was wrong. His heart leapt into his throat the machines that kept Kim alive.

xxxxx

Mrs. Possible raced through the hospital corridors as fast as her long healed clad legs could carry her, coat tails trailing behind. Normally it was frowned upon to run in the hospital but right now she didn't care. A call had come through concerning her little baby girl and was she hastening in the direction of the ward. She hardly made any note of the others crowding the hallways nor did she care that she had left in the middle of a planning session on a procedure she needed to perform within the next several days.

Rounding the one final corner her feet sliding across the tiled floor she saw a knot of people standing in the doorway of Kim's room. There was no politeness in her words or action a she pushed and shoved her way through the throng of spectators. Breathing heavily she gazed upon the bed, to the left was a doctor and nursed leaning over poor little Kimberly, Dr. Possible recognized only one of the two. In the center of the bed she could see the little blue communications device with a blurred image of Wade on the screen. In front of that was the little pink creature known only as Rufus and he was bouncing up and down with excitement. To the right was Ron and tears were streaming down his freckled face as he danced in place

And in the center of the bed, sitting in an upright position was her only female offspring. With eyes open but unfocused, arms dangling limply at her side, her body weaving, bobbing to and fro with the every moment of her over enthusiastic boyfriend. Kim looked as if she had not a clue about anything in the world.

Tears sprang to Mrs. Possible's eyes as she leapt past the attending physician and nurse. Almost hauling her little girl from Ron's grasp she gave Kim a massive welcome back to life bear hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Echoes of the Past

The night air was calm and soothing as a slight cool fall breeze pushed delicately on the blinds covering an open window chilling the room comfortably. Light from a nearby lamp post slivered its way into the room sending patterns dancing upon the far wall. There was heavy breathing from the sleeping figure bound under a mountain of covers. Peacefully lying upon his side, the fresh night air wafting in through his nostrils the young man was a picture of relaxation. Every once in a while his body would shift slightly trying to find a more comfortable position on his lumpy old matrices.

Suddenly rending though the calm came a horrid electronic bleating jarring the poor boy from his serenity. His whole body bolted upright stunned at the sudden change of events. An unsteady body weaved in uneven circle as if pushed by the unseen breeze. Again the reverberation echoed inside of his head.

With a sudden lurch Ron Stoppable grabbed blindly in an attempt to stop the horrid sound before the entire house was woken. Pressing the object to his ear he was rewarded with a warble of unhappy noise and an angered slap to one of his oversized ears. As his eyes gradually focused his view was of a small pink creature glaring back at him. A tiny blue sleeping cap slumped down from the creatures head and its arms were crossed angrily about its chest. Rufus was clearly not happy about being awoken so violently.

"Sorry buddy." Ron apologized as the phone tore once more through the calm. This time Ron lunged grasping the phone in both hands from the nearby side table tumbling out from under the covers he landed with a thump upon the floor.

"Hello." He mumbled wearily.

"I'm sorry to waken you Ron but I just had to know." Smiling slightly Ron looked up from his prone position. The clock read 3:15 in the morning and he would not need to be up for school for another couple of hours. But since it was his beloved girlfriend he would gladly listen.

"When Shego attacked did she hurt you badly?" She continued with obvious worry in her voice.

Ron lay there dumbfounded upon the floor. His pajama bottoms were all askew and the covers torn from the bed tangling about his legs, he wasn't entirely sure what Kim was going on about. "Ah…Kim. Shego's been in prison since we stopped them from taking over the world with those Diablo kiddy toy's.

"But…I…I don't…understand." Kim stammered "I saw her holding you in her flaming claws…she…she was laughing…and then she was beside me…and I remember you kissing me." It went quiet for several moments. "It was all a dream again wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry KP." It wasn't really an apology for he had nothing to be sorry for but he was upset if only because she was.

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the line "I'm sorry I woke you up." Her voice seemed broken and tired beyond what it should normally be.

"It's alright KP. It's not like I haven't done it to you before." He tried to joke but it didn't work. "Kim I really missed you!" Ron had begun ringing the edge of his comforter quite tightly. This was his first admission that he really did care about and love his long time best friend.

He could almost see her smile ever so slightly on the other end of the line "I missed you too."

"I'll come by tomorrow to visit and bring your books with me."

"Thanks. I look forward to it. Love you!"

Ron smiled to himself as he heard the click of the phone. Leaning back with his head resting on the mattress his hair falling backwards he thought to himself that this love thing was complicated. What did people with normal lives do in normal situations, he had never experienced one.

Xxxxxx

Beautiful warm sunlight streamed through the massive glass and steel front lobby of the Middleton Memorial Hospital. It was a glorious fall day the air was crisp but not cold enough for a heavy jacket. A slight breeze blew the scattered leaves about the parking lot. The lobby was the largest open area inside the hospital; it had been designed that way, it's purpose was to give an airy feeling to those who first entered. The paint was fairly new and of a light yellow colour that added to and reflected the light allowing it to enter every nook and cranny giving a warm friendly atmosphere.

Inside the heat had been turned on to ensure people could work without the use of a sweeter. Long rubber matting had been laid about the floor to absorb the wet from booted feet. The one side opened up onto the gift shop incase someone visiting a loved one wished to convey their dearest some little trinket or at least something to keep them occupied during their stay. The other had a small coffee shop; an area where the hospital made the majority of its money. Before each of these side alcoves many plants both large and small added life to an others wise depressing area, after all nobody really desires to be in a hospital.

Just slightly off to one side was the information desk it was of a dark grey colour with wooden top. Behind sat an attendant, a computer off to one side. At the very end were the elevators; between the pair of stainless steel doors a massive set of instructions about what was located on each floor. The bell on one of the elevators chimed merrily and the large doors slid open letting off a gaggle of persons.

Dr. Possible exited from the small room; she was pleased as punch and just couldn't contain it. With a mighty heave she began to exit the small room and with every click of her best heals moved her closer to the sliding doors. To one side was most likely to become her future son-in-law. He hadn't stopped beaming for days. It had been some time since she'd seen him smile but for the past several days he'd been positively aglow.

On Mrs. Possible's other flank were her twin sons and while they may not be as overjoyed as she was they were still pleased about the arrival of this day. The only one in a foul mood was her daughter and she sat in a snit being pushed in a wheel chair by her mother. Kimberly Ann grumbled and complained the whole time about being wheeled out of the hospital, she could walk just fine. But they say nobody walks out of the hospital.

It was only a few short paces before the glass doors slide open and released them out into the autumn day and freedom. As Kim sat hunched over in the chair arms crossed about her chest, naked mole rat pointing the way, she could see her father waiting patiently at the passenger side of the minivan.

Several volunteer Sunshine spreaders were in the hall and watched as she was wheeled out the door, some even waving in recognition. At the open car door Kim's father fussed over her trying to help her into the vehicle. Rising from her seat Kim swatted the helping hands away "I'm not lame, I can do things for myself." And deposited herself into the passenger seat letting someone else close the door before fastening the safety belt tightly across her body.

Mrs. Possible watched happily as the others of her family piled themselves into the minivan while she stood upon the walkway watching the action. As the automobile pulled slowly away she could see Kim was still partially annoyed but not unhappy to be away. At least the others in the car waved as it pulled out of the driveway.

As the vehicle passed around the corner and out of sight Dr. Possible realized that, that was her car and she had no way home. Hanging her orange topped head in embarrassment she let it shake slightly, later she would have to call her husband and have him come pick her up after work.

Xxxxxx

The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the massive bay windows that opened up along the one wall of Kim Possible's bedroom. The sunbeams glinted off everything in the room bringing new life into what had been a inert space just a few short days ago. In the center of the room was the small single bed with scarlet comforter and matching pillow case. Above was a large stuffed bear and beside that a slightly deflated basketball. The space itself had a newly moved in feel owing to the fact that its main occupant had been gone far too long and now needed to reacquaint and repossess the area.

Ron Stoppable sat on the chair before the computer desk. He was turned so his arms rested upon the back of the chair, his chin propped upon the cross in his arms. His eyes and mouth showed a happiness that had been unknown for far too long and were now a little goofy. A sigh lingered in his vocal cords.

His bondigity girlfriend twisted back leaning upon one arm "You know you've been doing that a lot today."

Kim had been sprawled cross the width of the bed a mass of text books before her; there was much homework for her to get caught up on. She was somewhat thankful that Ron had spent almost all Friday running around to all her classes ensuring she got what was necessary for her to catch up; exams were not all that far away.

Ron snapped out of his daze. He had been mesmerized just watching the little movements of his beloved lady friend. Her caves as they lifted skyward, the way her toes curled as she came to an understanding of her homework. Her lovely derriere every time she shifted her body and the million other little things that made Kim Possible, Kim Possible. "I'm just glad to see you alive. That's all." He said rather sheepishly. After so long staring at her shell of a body her every little movement was wondrous.

"I wasn't really dead you know."

"Well its just…well…" He couldn't really find the words to convey what he really wished to tell her after all he was scared to death of saying I love you. "You were there but you weren't really there. You just lay there. We couldn't do anything together."

"Such as?" she asked eyebrow raised slightly.

"I couldn't take you out to Bueno Nacho. Out on missions…"

"You were out on missions?" alarmed.

"…or just to hold you." Ron hadn't realized he'd been interrupted. "Ya Wade and I went out on a couple of minor ones." Ron brightened up slightly. "And we survived Dementor quite well thank you." Then he went all moopy again. "But it wasn't the same without you."

"Well I missed you too." Stating as she blew him a little kiss which he happily caught.

Kim fell backwards onto the bed stretching her whole body outwards. "I am glad to be back and I'm stoked for action. I've been in that hospital to long and I want to get back to being myself. Back to school on Monday and I'm kicking Bonnie out as cheer captain. I will be back in charge!" Kim's smile was huge as she waggled her finger at her consort.

Ron wouldn't meet her gaze, he was looking at the ground as he scratched the back of his neck. "Um…." A nervous laugh caught in his throat "Bonnie's not captain."

Kim's eyes shot open wide "Bonnie's not captain?" She went thoughtful for a moment. "Whoa who could be captain?" Kim thought down the list of girls. "No it wouldn't be Tera. Not the leader type. Jessica maybe…but not likely." All the while that Kim thought Ron never once looked her in the eye and his fingers knotted in his lap as he shook his head whenever she looked at him with a name.

Kim ended her train of thought. "I don't get it that's all the girls…there's nobody else…but I mean who could it be? A new girl? I hope they didn't try to replace me!"

Xxxxx

Echoes bounced back and forth throughout the empty confines of the man made cavern. This brightly lit space was commonly known as the Middleton High gymnasium, the place where many sporting activities occurred during the school year. But today the area between those walls was virtually barren. Very few people were in the gym let alone the school at this time of day. Classes were completed and the majority of the students long since parted ways with these hallowed halls.

Those few that remained were there with a purpose. They had very little time and much to do. Regionals were but a short period away and the peep squad such as it was still did not have an award winning cheer choreographed.

The majority of those half dozen people in the room were female and of those most were sitting upon the first two rows of bleacher seats that had been pulled away from the wall. Some of those girls were chatting amongst themselves occasionally putting their two cents worth in and once in a while coming up with something useful. Of those girls off to the side all showed some form of injury, from the simplest wrapped appendage to the more complex cast with crunches and one had problems looking downward due to a brace around her neck.

The lone male of this group squatted on the hard dirty tile floor, its pattern designed for any and all indoor sports. His gaze was fixed downward and opposite watching intently at a young blonde woman scrawling notes and scribbled simple thumbnail pictures on pieces of paper. She was kneeling rather uncomfortably on the floor her knees spread wide with her face inches from the flooring.

Ron Stoppable watched as the girl shifted her body into strange and unusual positions as she made notes. He had come up with some original ideas at the beginning of the brainstorming session but after his initial whirl of thoughts his mind had petered out and the other girls had begun to fling ideas forth and now Tera lay upon the floor trying her darnedest to keep up with the flow.

From his vantage point leaning almost overtop of her he could smell her perfume as it wafted upwards into his nostrils. At this point in the day it was surprising that the scent was as strong as it was. Ron had instantly loved the odor the moment he had been introduced to it last year after Tara had kissed him as reward for saving the cheer squad from Gill, a mutant muck monster intent on mutating them all. He had even gone to great lengths to find the name so as to acquire it for Kim. Unfortunately even the smallest of bottles had been well beyond his financial means.

As he watched Tera writhe upon the floor he longed for his girlfriend. Missing their intimate contact, but then again who was he kidding he missed the feeling of her holding his hand and smiling at him. Every time Tera moved her body would twitch slightly in her low slung jeans, it was quite the sight to behold. In his own mind Ron moped reminding himself that Kim would get better, she would awaken soon and the world would be back to normal.

Tera straightened up "Ok people I think we have enough ideas for now." Ron was still looking down as she rose up in her loose fitting blouse. He hadn't remembered it with that many buttons undone when they had begun. Tara's was well endowed to say the least, it was rumoured that her chest would round a corner several minutes before the rest of her did.

Ron bit down on his knuckle trying hard to think or how beautiful Kim Possible was and the times they had enjoyed together and those they would in the future. He had once really like Tara and in some ways still did and with her before him and Kim unconscious it was getting very difficult to concentrate.

Tara reached forward and gave his hand a good hard squeeze all the while flashing him a winning smile. "Ron's idea of using monkey kung fu while Hope and I do flips and tumbles around the outside seems to be the best so far." There didn't seem to be any disagreement on the outer perimeter. "But I think we need to come up with what sort of gymnastics we should do."

The main double doors that connected the gym to the school banged open with a ruthless kick and all eyes turned towards the commotion. Bonnie had just entered the hall sideways. Bonnie was a member of the squad but that didn't mean that Ron wanted to deal with her now or for that matter ever.

Bonnie had been one of the more damaged girls injured in the little incident several weeks ago. Ron didn't really pity her much, she had been a thorn in both Kim and his side since their first days in high school and at this point any sympathy was lost. Bonnie had broken her collar bone and a cast had been applied. That wasn't so much a problem but every time he viewed her Rufus would start whistling "I'm a little tea pot" in his ear.

The plaster went from her fingertips down the length of her arm, across her shoulder and down on side of her body. Aluminum struts sprouted out from her side holding up her one arm in place by keeping her whole side immobilized and allowing the bone to heal.

"Hi everybody." She chimed in. "How's that girlfriend of your Stoppable?" her smile full of venom. The barb had stuck home and what pleasure Ron might have been having at cheer practice was gone. Now his spirits sank and all he wished to do was slink away and spend time staring at Kimberly.

"Bonnie that was cruel you know how that hurts him!" Tara snapped back giving Bonnie the eye. Turning towards Ron she leaned over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, flashing a warm smile. "She'll be fine Ron we all know it." A slight smile cracked Ron's lips.

"What ever." Bonnie stated waving her other hand dismissively. "Next week I get this thing off and I'll be back on the squad."

"Are you insane, you won't be healed yet!" one of the girls cried out her one arm in a sling.

"I'll be fine, it's no big deal."

"Not likely you like the rest of us should be out until at least the new semester." The girls were now riled up, all were displeased at being off the squad but most were taking the doctors orders to heart. Others were still sore that her ideas that had gotten them into their present state.

"Oh come on you need a captain for the regionals."

"You look like a tea pot, there's no way you'll have your muscles back by then!"

"Ya after I get this thing off" stated Crystal shifter her whole body so her braced head could take in the scene "I gotta go to physiotherapy."

"Most of us will be lucky if we can do anything more than yell and waggle our pom poms."

Tara smiled; there was a hint of malevolence in her eyes. "Why don't we ask are acting captain." She stated resting her delicate hand just on the inside of Ron's thigh.

Xxxxx

"But there's nobody else on the squad that's all the girls the only other person left." Sherlock Holmes once stated that if you eliminate the impossible what you are left with, regardless of how obscure, is the truth. And the answer was not looking Kim in the eye but staring at floor.

Her whole body went limp sagging under the weight of this newfound wisdom. Eyes widening into saucers, mouth dropping so far the filling in Kim's teeth were visible. For several heart beats she could say nothing, what had happened that was so drastic that Ron was now captain of the squad. This was well beyond her of imagination.

"What…what…happened?" she stammered.

"Well there was a little incident." He began to look upward through the tips of his eyes and trying to work the puppy dog pout routine as best he could in hopes of forgiveness.

"Little Incident…Little Incident doesn't begin to explain it!" Kim was practically screaming at her boyfriend. "What happened?"

"You remember that cheer Bonnie came up with before you…you um…" Ron couldn't finish, not only did he not like to think about Kim being in coma but wasn't comfortable about her being upset either.

"No not really, everything's a little fuzzy before the accident."

Ron continued. "Well Bonnie came up with this cheer and well you wouldn't let her try it out. So after you were gone she pushed the girls into it and well…there was the incident..." his voice trailed off.

Kim cupped her face into her hands shaking her head this was not what she wished to hear. "Ron!" she really needed him to get to the point.

"Some girls were hurt…a little."

"How bad?"

"Well Bonnie broke her collar bone" Kim winced but wasn't really sorry. "Marcella pulled her groin muscle." Ron continued "Jessica has cracked ribs, Liz got a minor concussion and wrist problems and well Crystal had one of those collar things around her neck." Ron finally spat out quickly.

Kim was stunned, as she counted down on her fingers what was left "That leaves only Hope and Tara. How can I have a cheer squad with only two girls?" Kim was close to tears, all that hard work put into making an award winning squad wiped out in a matter of moments.

Xxxxx

Ron stood in the center of the floor waiting. He was wearing an old mad dog outfit, sans the head and holding a long stick upright in his hands. If one went with the Ti Shing Pek Quaw then he was centering himself, another train of thought was that he was procrastinating, something he was very good at. Off to one side he could hear the two girls muttering between themselves.

"She's gonna kill you when she wakes up!"

"What are you talking about?" responded Tara

"You know what I'm talking about. You know what she's like." There was a certain degree of anxiety in Hope's voice.

"I'm only trying to be friendly."

"Oh ya sure you are." Hope gave her friend one of those looks that said who are you fooling.

"It won't be that bad." Tara stated trying to reassure her friend.

"She gets upset when he hangs out with Felix too much. Any girl is doomed! You remember that Japanese girl Ron was with?"

"No I never saw her."

"A while back he came in with this pretty Japanese girl on his arm and after they left she had her computer geek track them down and rumour has it she went out and got rid of the girl." Hope slashed her finger cross her throat all the while making a nasty sound. "She also sabotaged all his other relationships."

"She wouldn't do that to him. Would she? I mean she wouldn't kill someone to keep him close by."

"She's always been very possessive and she was very possessive of him when they go back."

"What about Zita?" Tara countered hoping to head off what seemed to be the inevitable end to the conversation, one which she could not win.

"Ya look how long that lasted and Zita didn't know the two's history or she never would of bothered. Besides why didn't you ask him before?" Hope's body cocked forward hands on hips her eyebrow raised up. There was an inaudible murmur and he could glimpse Tara staring at the floor. "That's right you were scared of her. Ya see her round house some goon out a window and ya think if I get to close to him she'll do that to me"

"No way she'd do that."

"I'm just say'n she knows all the moves and she gets real jealous."

"Like I said I'm just trying to be nice. Of course who's to say if things don't go that way." Tara gave a little crooked little smile.

"I'm not standin' anywhere near you when she gets back."

"Wait I think he can hear us."

Ron lurched back, certain they were talking about him and Kim but he could scarcely believe Kim would sabotage his past relations and he knew Yori was still living. He had to get the stick moving and not let the girls know he was listening. It was just like at the ninja school he told himself and the stick began to twirl.

Faster and faster moving it in multiple patterns spin, thrust, parry, turn, dodge. And as he stopped a cool draft touched his exposed flesh. Yep it was just like the school, his pants were on one end of the poll and his shirt on the other. As Ron stood annoyed in his blue and white poke-a-dotted boxers he could hear the girls giggling behind.

Xxxxx

"Technically it's not your cheer squad right now." Kim looked up surprised "You need to show the Captain" emphasis was place on the captain "a doctor's note to prove that you are healthy enough to be allowed back on the team. We don't wish to cause further damage to already tender spots." Ron finished off waggling his finger at her.

Kim glared at him "Fine I'll just get my mom to sign something."

"As was pointed out in the past your mom is a surgeon not a doctor." Kim balled her fists trying to avoid the desire to throttle her boyfriend.

Reprieve came from a voice calling from the base of the stairs. "Alright you two lunch is ready." It was Kim's mother and her point was obvious.

Ron rose picked Rufus up from the nearby computer and made ready to head downstairs. A voice called out from the bed behind. "I'm weak and need to be carried down." Kim held her arms outward and displaying the ultimate universal weapon the puppy dog pout.

Ron shoulders sagged slightly, he knew she was playing him but what was he to do. Besides he had never been able to resist the puppy dog pout, it always snagged him. Heading over to where his best girl was sitting upright, arms outstretched and knees slightly raised she wished to give him no option about throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her downstairs like a sack of potatoes.

Ron slid his arms underneath his woman and carefully lifted her upward while sliding her against his middle. Kim intern wrapped her arms about his neck as pulled herself in close, her head resting against his shoulder. "Watch the stairs." Her only statement and Ron staggered down the stairs to the kitchen and hopefully a warm meal.

Xxxxxx

Mrs. Possible was putting the finishing touches on her clean up after making lunch for her only two children presently at home. Ron was not her biological child but he had been in attendance through so much of the later part of her life that Ron could be connected to her at least emotionally. Added to that was the fact that in all likelihood he and her daughter would be married in the near future just cemented the fact of him being part of her family.

Today it was a cool fall day and she was not present at work so the business suit was at the cleaners and dress was casual. A nice pair of jeans was snug up on the lower half of her body, a lovely v-necked sweater of purple, her favorite colour for clothing, stretched across her top and of coarse heels to finish off the ensemble.

She was beginning to wonder what was taking the two so long to arrive when the sound of chairs grinding cross her tiled kitchen floor announced the arrival of the teens. Mrs. P was slightly amazed as she turned around to view Ron as he gently placed her child down upon one of the seats and wondered if anything more had befallen her baby girl.

What she did notice was her Kimmy Cub looking a wee bit frazzled, although she was still week from her long slumber the two did not seem to be related. "Ron would you be a dear and go downstairs to the freezer and get out the large roast. I'd like to use it for dinner."

A vacant look was sketched upon his face. "Um Ok Dr. P." he shrugged as she watched him saunter off through the door leading down to the basement.

"Are you ok Kimmy?" her voice full of tenderness

Kim's head just went thud as it crashed down upon the table top hair splaying all about. "Did you know Ron was captain of the cheer squad?" her voice was muffled by her face pressing against the table top.

Leaning against the counter smile upon her face mom replied "Yes I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim had raised her head slightly an almost pleading look upon her face.

"I didn't think that was my responsibility." The smile grew a slight bit larger and one eyebrow rose higher on her forehead.

Kim's arms flew out from her sides her fingers clawing for answers. "What happened? Everything's all screwed up. This wasn't supposed to happen"

"Well I could get you the accident report on the incident but I don't think you need any of the technical stuff but needless to say the day must have been pretty exciting for the school staff." Mrs. Possible could see her daughter's glare through the mass of hair that covered her face.

She was interrupted by a call from the basement. "Mrs. P I can't see any roast in the freezer."

"Keep looking Ron, I think it's underneath the baskets." She called out. "I thought you would be happy for your boyfriend." The emphasis was placed on the last word "After all he did a very good job leading the team during the regionals."

Kim's head smacked into the table once more "Noooo…I forgot about the regionals!" she cried.

Xxxxxx

Ron's nerves were shot, his heart was pounding so hard it threatened to explode from his chest. From the corner of the stage behind a light blue curtains he stared out at the throngs that sat cordially in the stands. The Upperton Collegiate secondary school had attempted to outdo itself this year and really decorate the gym for the cheer finals.

A backdrop had been set up, behind which was a staging area for the next cheer squad, his. The light blue curtain covered over the girls change room doors and the mess created by numerous cheerleaders and all the equipment needed for their presentation, mostly makeup.

The gym was full, he had no idea how many people there were present but there were so many they all seemed to blend into one giant mass of humanity. Worst of all just beyond the floor matting was a long table covered in a white cloth behind which sat the judges.

Ron had been in front of crowds before but that had been different. He had been the Mad Dog performing death defying antics for the amusement of the crowds. And since his face was covered nobody really knew who was behind the mouth foaming antics. If something went wrong it was alright because it was just some idiot in a mask, that and it could just be part of the show. Now he and his team, such as it was, was before a committee for all to see and since Kim and Co. had won last year he had to maintain a certain standard.

Of coarse that was another one of his worries, Kim. What was she going to think when she woke up and found him in charge of her team? He had no doubt that she would be upset about missing the cheer off but the fact that he was leading the squad was most likely going to send her over the top and blame him for everything especially if he lost big time. Ron never liked it when she was annoyed with him.

"Ok Ron we're up next." Hope called out to him, snapping him out of his daze.

He watched as the two girls faced each other, both had their eyes closed fists tightened near their chests. Both were decked out in the standard Middleton High cheer costumes. Purple sleeveless crop tops with red trim about the neck; the skirt was short and purple with red trim along the top and base with yellow slicing up from the bottom. Ron saw them bounce up and down in place very quickly psyching themselves up for the contest. At the end of their spring they let out a holler "We can do this. We can do anything." The two girl's faces came together with a strong quick kiss on each others cheeks finished off with another holler.

Finished they moved towards Ron and moved in for a group hug. Both Hope and Tara looked him in his rather melancholy eyes. "We're gonna' do this right Ron!" stated Hope positively.

"Ya we're ready!" Tara beamed.

Much to Ron's surprise Hope leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips like she had done moments ago with Tara. With a reinforcing strong squeeze she broke contact. Tara was next he could feel her chest flatten up against his body her arms wrapped about the back of his neck pulling him towards her. Her perfume carried upon the breeze entered his nostrils as she boldly kissed with more passion than had Hope. He tried to think of Kim, it wasn't the same but it had been so long since he had any real physical contact.

He never knew why he never broke off the kiss that seemed on for an eternity but he didn't. Tara was the one who ended the contact. "For luck!" was all she whispered.

Off to the side one of the organizers called to them informing them that they were on next and to be ready in two minutes.

Rufus emerged from his pocket clambering up the length of Ron as the group placed their hand together and hollered "GOOOO MAD DOGS!!!"

Xxxxx

Ron was on the wrong side of the curtain now, the audience and judges before him. Letting out his breath slowly, he knew the routine and could do it, maybe not with his eyes closed but he knew what to do. The group had practiced many times and the moves now came instinctively. He could do it, the team would win and he would become the hero and Kim would be proud.

Still the wait was killing him it was taking an eternity for his bit to begin. Time had slowed to a crawl leaving him alone on the matting, just him and a naked mole rat hidden in a hip pocket. From one side he could see Tara standing waiting for her cue to enter from the one side. Noticing that he had glanced in her direction she smiled coyly and gave a little wave with her fingers finishing with a thumbs up.

Quickly he spun around to face the audience and judges, this couldn't be happening. He was sure of it now Tara was making advances towards him, flirting with him. Oh why did this have to happen now, no girl had made passes at him like this not even Kim and she was his girlfriend. Why couldn't she be awake right now this would not be happening if she were here, why was he was being tempted so? He could really use a cuddle from his Kimmy.

Finally the song opened. The strings of the guitar rang through the load speakers Bump ba bump bump. Straightening up a little taller he prepared himself for what he must do. The cue finally came about and he was off. With a running start Ron launched himself into the air and opening the routine with several leaps and flips just like the mad dog used to do ending with a solid thud upon the mat.

That was the signal for the girls to enter, one from either side of the stage. Before entering Hope threw a long heavy stick of bamboo high into the air before she joined Tara in cart wheeling across the stage towards Ron. Catching the stick one handed near the base he swept the stick about in a circle near the floor, just in time for the girls to arrive but just missing the second each landed. The rod continued to spin as Ron brought it upward spiraling it at chest height.

Before the staff could connect with flesh the girl's back flipped up and over landing on their hands and continued to flip over back onto their feet. Ron only concentrated on what he needed to do, Rufus was out front doing something theatrical but Ron ignored him he had other things to worry about.

Clutching the bamboo to his chest he leapt high into the air somersaulting through the air landing into one of the few monkey kung-fu moves he knew. The stick moved in a swirling motion just a blur, the girls neatly dodging and twisting to the rhythmic beat of the music. Finally Ron stopped moving, his back towards the audience the poll wedged upon his shoulder, his legs firmly planted upon the ground.

His girls grasped the rod and pushed themselves into the air. Lifting themselves quickly their bodies straight with legs pointed skyward. Ron could feel the shaft bend as his whole body strained against the weight of the two girls upon his shoulders. The routine continued with the ladies scissoring their legs wide until their toes touched just above Ron's head. Legs shifted and sheared through the air twisting and turning every which way, movements that only a synchronized swimmer could imagine.

Just as Ron was about to break the young lasses lifted one hand away from the bar and twisted around to drop downward leaving Ron red faced and spent from exertion. As he recovered the girls danced shaking their hips and prancing about doing random acrobatics in front blocking the judge's view so he could remain unseen for the moment. Ron breathed heavily for several more moments before continuing. Spinning around to face the viewers crashing his foot down onto the matting signaling the girls he was ready for action one again.

Twisting about, Ron let the pole fly into the air spinning it about only to have it land deftly in the waiting girl's fingers. Almost an instant later he sailed overtop of the device landing onto the carpet with a role. Behind the Tara and Hope had grasped the shaft in both hands and in unison had begun to skip over several times as if they were playing rope. With the girl's second leap Ron sailed backwards grasping the bamboo pole as he back flipped.

He could glimpse the girls cart wheeling before him only to stop at the apex of the wheel toes pointed skyward. The muscular legs spread wide and then dropped until they where in a sitting position, finishing off with a forward roll they sprang back to their feet. Dropping the pole to one foot he waited until the tiny naked mole rat hustled to position on the far end and with a mighty crack sent the little beast skyward.

Ron left the stick behind flipping until he was almost between his cheerleading teammates and held out his arms. Tara and Hope back flipped landing in his outstretched arms, snuggling into his body they wrapped their arms about him, tucking their legs into his hips as they stretched out their opposite hands palms up. To complete the routine Rufus twisted and turned on his way down from the dizzying height Ron had catapulted him ending up with a dramatic landing upon the fingers of a lovely pair of girls.

The group was breathing hard as the music ended. Their smiles gleaming knowing their job had been well done. Both girls sucked in their bellies and trust out their chests to make the pose work. Ron could smell both girls perfume mixed in with the sweet odour of their perspiration. On Tara his hand was slightly off place he had caught her incorrectly and his palm was to far back. In front he could see his naked mole rat buddy holding his pose, to either side were both girls in all their glorious beauty.

They had to hold the pose a certain count and that seemed to last forever. Ron could feel his arms tremble as the girl's weight seemed to increase. Each girl's seemed to be shaking slightly for he could see Hope's fingers move as she held Rufus the other trembling about his waist. In their ears they could hear the crowd roaring with appreciation hand smashing together in recognition of their performance. Slowly gradually Ron let the girls slip from his arms to land gently upon the ground. Grasping hands the group bowed graciously first to the judges and then to each side of the audience chamber.

It had gone better than any had expected and still hand in hand the group had rushed from the stage their exit amplified by the crowd still wild with excitement. Behind the curtain they hugged each other, tears streamed down Hope's cheeks as Ron was smothered in kisses.

Xxxxx

Kim moaned as her head stuck the table once more. "Oh come on Kim it wasn't that bad. Your father and I went and so did the Stoppable's. The routine he helped come up with was spectacular." Mrs. Possible was still chipper.

"Did they win?" Kim asked her voice still muffled by the table.

"No! Something about not enough personnel but they did get an award for being the best in show or something along those lines." Mother moved from the counter to the edge of the table. Leaning over she lifted her little girls head from the table and looked her straight in the eye. "We are very proud of Ron. And you should be too! You didn't see how difficult it was for him while you were gone. Most are surprised he didn't role into a fetal ball and hide from the world." Mrs. Possible finished off.

Xxxxx

Ron stared down at her unmoving form, his breaths coming short and swift, most ending in a sigh or a whimper. He had barely moved in quite a while, his fingers knotting upon the bars at the side of the bed, lower lip clenched between his teeth. He was a man very near the end of his rope with skin a pail sickly colour and mind falling apart faster than his body.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kim…" his voice came out as an almost pleading whine "I think…no I know Tara's making passes at me. I don't know what to do. You were supposed to wake up. I defeated him. Global Justice has him locked up. You're supposed to be better…" His voice trailed off letting his mind catch up.

"I don't want to loose you but I don't know what to do about Tara. If you were awake you could tell me what to do." His voice trailed off once more "If you were awake I wouldn't have this problem." A long sigh end his tirade. He looked close to tears but only a tremendous act of will kept them from forming.

After a long moment Ron Stoppable shoulders sagged as he opened his book bag fished out his battered old English text book and began to read aloud to his so called girlfriend.

Xxxx

"I know but…I… I just…" her words ended

"You never expected Ron to be captain of the cheer squad?"

Kim now became more animated "Bonnie to bully her way to the top. Yes! Ron captain of my squad No! But then again I don't have a cheer squad. What am I supposed to do?" Kim face sagged as her arms dropped to the table.

"Technically it's not your squad it's Ron's." That earned Mrs. Possible a harsh glair "you will need a doctor's note before your back on the team." The elder female Possible rubbed her only daughters back. "Lighten up Kim the only reason he took the job was to keep Middleton's ranking as one of the top schools for cheering. And I think it was also to keep Bonnie from doing anything daft."

"I know mom but everything just changed so much and I wasn't even out that long. I mean Ron captain of the cheer team. Ron stopping Dementor from world domination. What else did I miss that nobody told me?"

Xxxx

"Are you insane!" screeched Tara clearly upset.

"Well I…" began Ron

"That demented guy tried to kill me!" her arms were wind milling about in a frantic bid too release excess adrenaline.

"Actually it's Dementor." Ron tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Whatever. He still tried to kill me"

"Well its part of his job description." Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. "And didn't I tell you your cheer skills would come in handy." He was doing his best to make light of the situation and try to make his sidekick feel a little better.

Tara wasn't having any of it. "Oh yes we'll just hand spring out of the way of those self activating lasers. Twirl around those spinning tops of doom and I don't even know what those last things were." Tara had decided it might be a good idea to accompany Ron on one of those missions he went on, just to see what it was like figuring it might be a good way to get a little closer to show she cared. And if she could push things a little farther than so be it. But things hadn't gone as she had envisioned. She was attired for the mission in a nice outfit, black form fitting trousers to show off her figure, a pair of hiking boots that were nice and comfortable. Her top was a bluish purple colour that brought out her highlights and to top it all off a small pouch around her waist and cinched to her leg, you never knew when your make-up might need fixing.

It all seemed to be going so well, she had snuggled and chatted pleasantly on the way over. Everything was going as she had hoped it would, then he handed her a crash helmet and parachute and then her world began going south. She had never really been in an airplane and he expected her to jump out of a perfectly serviceable one.

"You do this for a living?" she asked slowly calming down.

"I don't get a paycheck if that's what you mean." He shrugged.

"You and Kim, it's like this all the time?" at least she wasn't shaking any more.

He had to be honest with her "No usually I'm the distraction and Kim gets all the glory. But you did great." He pulled her in for a strong hug, she seemed in dire need of one.

"Oh ya all that screaming and running about I'm sure that was very effective." She stated with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Why do you do this?" she asked

"I don't know it's just what Kim and I have always done." He didn't really have an answer.

"But Kim's not hear. You could just not do it."

Still holding Tara, Ron shrugged "Cause I guess it's expected of us. Kim would be more upset if I didn't try to stop him than if I did nothing." A time he'd thought about why he did it, usually it happened when he was nursing a nasty set of bruises, but again he had no answer. He went because Kim went, never questioning really just being the loyal side kick. Kim did it because she liked helping people, but that excuse would only go so far when it came to facing some of the nastiest freaks on the planet. The only answer he could give himself was, he went because someone else told him to, be it either Kim or Wade.

Ron scratched the back of his neck and muttered something under his breath then continued on. "You really did great." With that said a very tired Tara blushed slightly "So you ready to try it again next time?" In all honestly it had been grand being the hero for a change the one who took charge, made the tough decisions, got to play with the Kimmunicator.

"We'll see." He wondered if that was code for something.

Xxxx

"The most important one I think." Mrs. Possible looked down questioning "Ron Stoppable best friend and lover of one Kimberly Ann Possible. Don't be upset that he excelled once or twice; show him how proud you are of him. After all I think he did it all for you"

Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms about her mothers' waist giving a good squeeze after all on many occasions mothers do seem to know what's best.

There was a thumping of the stairs from the basement and a dejected Ron Stoppable entered the scene. "Sorry Dr. P I couldn't find it."

Mrs. Possible turned back toward the counter "Oh well I guess I'll have to go out shopping this afternoon and pick up something for dinner. I assume you will be here for dinner tonight Ron?"

His eyes gleamed brightly "Oh ya I can stay." He was never opposed to free food.

Xxxxx

Mrs. Possible strolled quietly out towards her minivan in her hand was the remote that controlled the vehicle. The lights blinked as she flicked the buttons and unlocked the doors. Opening the driver's side she glanced up at the window to her daughter's room and smiled. She'd known there had been no roast in the freezer she'd also know that there was plenty in the house to eat without having to head to the store for more groceries.

Shaking her head slightly her little love birds were definitely out of sink with one another. Too much had happened over too short of a time with neither of them being able to relate to the other. Ron had suffered the most through the whole ordeal seeing Kim beside him but not having her beside him was more than the poor boy could bear. They'd been inseparable since they began dating. It had been interesting to watch the pair especially in front of the television.

When they began the teenage years they would sit at either end of the couch with plenty of space between but as they grew older the distance decreased until they sat almost cuddled up beside the other, regardless of the fact that neither realized the other was a member of the opposite sex. As time progressed she would catch one occasionally checking out the others physical state just to see how things were progressing. They weren't dating but nobody bothered there was no way anyone could come between them there could be no boyfriend/girlfriend that could compete so no one bothered.

Mrs. Possible sighed now the two just needed to get reacquainted. Mrs. Possible just hopped they'd wait until she at least got out of the driveway before they started. This would be one of the free alone times she would let them have, after all she did wish to have some degree of control over the teens but she didn't want them running out and doing something that could be regrettable. She did try her best to be the finest mother she could.


End file.
